Voyaging Back to Home
by MuseandMe2
Summary: This story is set after the novelization of Janeway's death and Voyager's return to the Delta Quadrant under Chakotay's command where he discovers that Kathryn may be able to return to him after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chakotay drew in a deep breath and glanced around at the lush green landscape before him. Voyager was in orbit above a planet called Jula by its native inhabitants to procure supplies for their ongoing voyage back through the Delta Quadrant. The tall dense forest and swift flowing river beside him reminded him of the several weeks he and Kathryn had spent on the planet they had dubbed New Earth.

Chakotay requested and was granted permission to camp in the woods over the past several days. He figured shore leave with a change of scenery from his stark captain's quarters would make it easier to dismiss her from his thoughts. But he had done nothing but reminisce about Kathryn as she had been in similar surroundings: intensely studying her experiments, tentatively reaching out to the wild monkey, and laughingly scolding him about his latest craft project. Most memorable of all, he had dreamed last night of her gentle touch as she joined her hand with his once again just as she had after he told her of his 'ancient legend.'

Chakotay's daydreams were interrupted by three transporter beams that brought Belanna, Tom and Harry down beside him. Belanna walked up and tossed her head as Chakotay turned and saw two people approach the group on horseback. Their sharp hooves churned up the dirt covering the couple in a cloud of dust. The man was clad in leather boots, pants and a sleeveless cloth shirt. His female companion wore similar dress with metal bracelets placed up and down her tanned arms that glinted under the hot rays of the planet's sun.

They stopped at the edge of the clearing and dismounted. The couple regarded each other in silence for a few moments before the man nodded at his companion and walked alone to Chakotay.

"You are marked. You must be the one they call Chakotay."

"Yes."

Placing a hand on his chest, he said, "I am called Rafa. This is my mate, Lura."

Lura bowed as Chakotay introduced the others. "Members of my crew: Belanna, Tom, and Harry."

"We welcome you to Jula," Rafa said. "We have heard great tales of the people from the other side of the stars looking to find their way home."

"We found our way back home," Chakotay said. "We returned here to explore and make new friends."

Rafa arched an eyebrow. "Then there is more to your journey here than just supplies. It is as our guides have said."

"Guides?"

Rafa waved a hand towards the sky. "We believe we are blessed by strong and powerful guides who show us our life paths. We have more than supplies to give you or they would not have brought you here."

"My tribe on the other side of the stars has beliefs similar to your own."

Rafa pointed a finger at him. "Then, that is why you are. They recognized a kindred villager. Our guides have a message for you."

Belanna stepped forward. "A message? What kind of message?"

"Belanna," Rafa repeated. "You must be the female captain we have heard about."

Belanna glanced at Chakotay before shaking her head. "No. I'm afraid Admiral Janeway is not with us."

Rafa's forehead wrinkled. "She did not make the return trip?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No."

The woman, Lura, approached him. "But she is here."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "No, she's not. Admiral Janeway is no longer…alive."

"You mean she is not in her original form. But she is here," Lura said. "After her encounter with the Borg Queen, she decided to stay and not move on. How do you not know this?" Her intense blue eyes stared into Chakotay's confused dark ones.

"The Borg," Rafa said. "We have not heard good things but we have not met them yet."

"Consider yourselves lucky," Tom said. "Those rumors are true. We didn't realize you kept up with the news in the Alpha Quadrant."

"How did you know that about Admiral Janeway?" Harry asked. "How did you know about her and the Borg Queen?"

Lura ignored the question and drew herself up to Chakotay's full height. "You are lying."

Chakotay blinked. "Lying? I have not lied to you."

Lura's eyes narrowed. "You are telling us your captain has passed from this world."

"She has."

"You are wrong."

Belanna cleared her throat. "I think we should discuss the supplies…"

"What do you mean by that?" Chakotay said.

"She left her body but she is still here," Lura said.

Chakotay relaxed. "You mean she is with us in spirit."

"No!" Lura said. Her finger hit the middle of his chest. "She is here, in this world, with you." Her eyes darted to each person's face before coming back to focus on him. "You and she had a primal attachment. You were more than crew members. You were mates."

Tom coughed and Harry shook his head as they both tried to maintain their composure.

Belanna crossed her arms and snapped, "That's none of your business! Who are you to make a statement like that? You don't even know him!"

Lura looked sideways at her. "I see what I see and I know what I know."

Belanna's arms dropped. "Oh, you do, do you? Well let me tell you what I see and what I know…"

Chakotay put a hand on Belanna's shoulder to hold her in place. "Lura, Admiral Janeway and I shared a deep friendship while we were together on Voyager. But that's all."

"You lie again," Lura said. "Why are you not honest in your truth, Chakotay? You were not taught that by your elders. You have not completed your life path with her yet but you will."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid my wife should have a more delicate touch in sharing certain things with you," Rafa scolded. "I apologize for her directness without invitation."

Lura's eyes darted with Chakotay's as she stepped back at bit. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend. I just believe it is best that people are aware of their truths. All of them."

"My tribe believes that our friends and family do not leave us when they physically die. They become spirits who watch over us. Guide us through this world until we join them in the other." He paused. "I find it very comforting that you see her around me. I have not been able to contact her in my own vision quests."

Lura shook her head. "You can not find her because she is not there. She is here. Tell me you did not touch her last night."

Chakotay's mouth dropped as Belanna and the others gasped. Nudging his elbow, she whispered, "Chakotay, did something happen last night?"

Chakotay closed his mouth and shifted. Tugging on his ear, he said, "You tell me she is physically here but I know that is not possible. Her body does not exist anymore. It was…overtaken by the Borg Queen…and the ship that she was on was destroyed. It's just not possible that she is here with us in any physical way."

"Not in her original body but with a new one," Lura replied.

"You mean like reincarnation?" Harry asked. "She was reborn into another body?"

Lura shrugged. "Not reborn but a new body would be easy enough for her to create. She has learned much from the Q."

"Q!"

"The Q?"

"What did you say?"

As Belanna, Tom and Harry sounded their surprise; Rafa stepped back and watched closely as Lura ran her hand across Chakotay's chest. "You use technology to convert this matter into energy and back again to come here and visit us. At our core and at our death, we are energy. She would be able to manifest a new body. Not with technology but with the help of the Q."

"You think she is with the Q?" Belanna said.

"Q has taken her to the Continuum before," Harry said.

"Do you think he brought her back by just...?" Tom snapped his fingers.

"Or saved her at the last minute…" Belanna finished. She glanced up at Chakotay who stared at Lura, lost in his thoughts.

After a moment, he shook his head. "No. If Q had done that, Kathryn…she…she wouldn't let us all believe…she wouldn't have let me…all of us…how can I believe what you say is true?"

Rafa pulled his wife back again. "Lura knows many things. We train from birth to open our eyes to see the possibilities of our world and others."

"Then you have seen her too?" Chakotay asked. "With Q?"

"I have seen glimpses of a red haired woman who I do not know. If Lura says this is your captain, then she must be."

"Where? Show her to me." Chakotay demanded.

"She must show herself," Lura said. "We have no power over her."

"Q may have her hidden somewhere," Tom said.

Chakotay clenched his fists and looked away in disgust.

"She comes to you at night, alone, Chakotay. The Q, they are not with her then," Lura said. "She is free to watch over you. She was with you last night. Did you truly not feel her presence?"

Chakotay fought his emotions and took a deep breath to coax down the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. As he took a few steps, Belanna followed and laid a hand against his back which he shook off.

"She's afraid," Lura continued.

Chakotay whirled around knocking Belanna back. "Of what? Kathryn has never been afraid of me! Not of me! Not of anyone!"

"We all fear, Chakotay, especially for those we love the most," Lura said. "You will have to speak to her for your answers."

"Then where is she?" Chakotay said. "If she is here, why doesn't she speak to me now?"

"Will you accept her?"

"As a Q?" Chakotay said. "Of course!"

"No, as herself. If you welcome her as she is, she will come to you," Lura said. "Her memories, her feelings, her emotions are all there. I don't believe she would be here, with you, around all of you, if she did not know who she was or where she had been. Call to her when you are alone. She wants very much to communicate with you."

Chakotay looked around at his crew whose expressions of confusion and disbelief mirrored his own. He slapped his communicator. "Voyager, prepare to beam me up at my signal." Turning to Rafa, he said, "If you will excuse me, I need to return to my ship. Belanna, Tom, and Harry can give you our supply list for the trades."

Rafa nodded. "Of course. Lura has revealed a great deal to you. You need time now. Maybe you will return here tonight and find your captain. You and I will discuss the trades tomorrow."

Chakotay's eyes found Lura's as she offered him a small smile. "Energize."


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay ran his fingers through his short hair as he paced around his quarters in his captain's pants and tunic. He ignored the incessant chime until he heard banging and Belanna's voice calling him through the door.

"Come!" he called. "What do you want?"

Belanna gave him a wry smile. "Well, hello to you too. The warp core is overheating. I thought you'd like to know."

Chakotay's eyes widened as he grabbed his jacket and started towards the door. Belanna grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm kidding. Would I be here if that were true?"

Chakotay shrugged off her arm. "You know, I am your captain now. As first officer, I had the authority to throw you in the brig. As captain, there is no one to overrule that decision."

"You forget we have an Admiral with us on this trip."

"Are you sure you want to take your chances with her? You don't make friends easily."

Belanna smiled. "At least you haven't totally lost your sense of humor today."

Chakotay smiled back. "Don't worry about me, Belanna. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Belanna walked over to the couch and sat down. She gestured to the chair in front of her and watched as he followed her direction and sunk down into it.

"I guess I should get this over with," he said. "So, do you believe Lura?"

"Do you?" Belanna answered.

Chakotay sat silent for a minute and glanced away. When his gaze returned, she could see the struggle to contain his emotions. "I can't do this again," he said. "I won't do it."

"I know."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "It took me a long time to accept that she was gone. I had finally gotten to a place…" He clenched his fists.

"Then don't let her take you back there. It's done. You've made peace. We've all made peace and moved on."

"But what if I haven't now? What if it's true?" Chakotay said. "What if Kathryn is here, around, somewhere…? What if she has been taken by Q?"

"Do you believe that?" Belanna said.

Chakotay sat back and brushed his chin. "I don't know. I can not, no, I will not believe that if she had a choice that she would just…she would never let us all think…let her family think…not after seven years in the Delta Quadrant. We fought so hard to get back home. She would do it again."

"Maybe she doesn't have the choice."

"Maybe. Or maybe she does and she doesn't want to come back."

Belanna shook her head. "You don't believe that."

"I don't know what to believe any more."

Belanna leaned forward and took his hands in hers. "Chakotay, look at me." She smiled as his head turned. "You're right. You've come so far. Don't let this woman's crazy ideas send you back there. Back to a place that is not good for you and that you fought so hard to get away from. You and I both know Kathryn would come back if she could. The Q have been a pain in our butt from time to time but they've never been malicious. I don't think they would or could keep her from coming back if that's what she really wanted. Unless you tell me you've got some sort of proof that she's been around here, I say we continue business as usual."

Chakotay licked his lips. "Belanna, I could have sworn last night…"

Belanna's breath hitched as she searched his pained expression. "Last night, what?"

Chakotay sat quiet for a moment. "Last night, I know I was asleep but I did feel her. She was there. I would swear by the spirits that she was next to me, touching my face and holding my hand." His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Tell me, I was dreaming and it wasn't real. Tell me that, Belanna."

"I wish I could," she said softly. "Do you believe it was real?"

Chakotay shook his head. "If Kathryn was Q or a spirit of some sort, would I feel her?"

"Do you feel your father, your friends, the others who have crossed?"

"Yes," Chakotay said. "But I don't feel her. I never have. I can speak with my father when I meditate but Kathryn…she either won't come or…"

Belanna's brow arched. "Or she's not there like Lura said. Or maybe who you sensed last night was not her at all."

Chakotay pulled his hands from hers. "You think Q may be playing with me."

Belanna shrugged. "Maybe with all of us. It wouldn't be the first time. But why? And about this?" She shook her head. "I still think it's not their style. What about that entity that we encountered before who tried to convince her to go with him into some sort of afterlife? He pretended to be her father to get her to trust him."

"He came because she was badly injured. His species preyed on the dying. I think I was pretty healthy last night unless you're about to tell me that you and all of this are not real and I'm now dead."

"No, I don't see your father or my mother so I think we can safely say that we are both alive and kicking."

The two sat together until Belanna said, "Well, if she is trapped or waiting for us to detect her from some other dimension, then I think she'd tell both of us to get up and do something about it." Slapping her communicator, she said, "Torres to Engineering."

"_Engineering here."_

"Start running full scans to detect the Q or any other anomalies you can pick up. Inform me of anything out of the ordinary at once. Do you understand?"

"_Acknowledged. Engineering out."_

Belanna nodded at Chakotay. "That takes care of that. Now it's your end."

Chakotay broke into a wide grin. "I think I better watch my captain's chair." Rising from his chair, he said, "You want me to go back down there tonight and do what Lura said. Call for her. See if I can contact her."

Belanna nodded. "You have to. According to Lura, you're the one she wants to see. Her mate." She smiled as a wave of blush and sadness came over his face. "Will you be able to live with yourself, Chakotay, if you don't?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then go." Belanna sat back and crossed her arms. " And look, don't tell him I said this, but Tuvok would tell you that a security team would be a prudent measure …"

"No!" Chakotay said. "No, Lura said I have to do this alone and I will. Don't worry, I'll take precautions." He held out his hand to help her up. "Thank you, Belanna. Thank you for coming here."

Belanna rose and walked over to the door. "I'll be back. Especially if you are not on board by 0400 hours tomorrow." As it slid open to let her go, she said, "I know I'm not the one you want to see, Chakotay but I do hope you find the one you do. Good Luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay beamed alone back to the Julan forest clearing where he had spent the past several nights. He held his medicine bundle in one hand and slapped his communicator with the other.

"Voyager."

"_Lock and communications in place, Captain."_

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

Chakotay looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Night had fallen and his only illumination came from the moon hanging full above him with several wisps of clouds drifting through the night sky. He walked to the middle of the clearing back to where he had been earlier that day. His thoughts rolled to Lura's words_. 'If you call her, she will come.' _

Chakotay walked a circle listening to the night creatures stirring and twittering about him unseen as he paced. Finally, he sat on the ground and spread his medicine bundle out. Bowing his head, he took the stone in his hand, closed his eyes and chanted. "Akoo chee moya. I ask to speak to the one who was called Kathryn. Kathryn, please come to me."

Chakotay waited as the night sounds drifted away and he listened to the silence; straining to hear or feel something, anything, to indicate her presence. He waited a few minutes and chanted again, "Akoo chee moya. I ask to speak to the one who was called Kathryn. Kathryn, please. Come. Speak to me!"

His muscles ached as he gave his full concentration inviting her presence to him. His inner thoughts begged her to come forth. "Spirits, please! I ask you to bring me the one called Kathryn. Please bring her to me so I may speak to her. Kathryn!"

Time passed until Chakotay's eyes flew open to the darkness and he gulped in the night air. Rivulets of sweat streamed down his face, back and chest causing his uniform to stick to his heated body. As he breathed, he looked around and saw nothing but the quiet shadows and stillness of the woods. Anger and grief welled as he struggled to hold down his disappointment. He lost the battle as he rose and fell forward onto his hands and knees. Loud sobs wracked his body as he crouched down and placed his face to the ground; tears mixing with the dirt and leaves beneath him.

Finally, he stilled and sat back. He heard a faint whisper in the air_. Speak from your heart, Chakotay._

"I must be crazy,' he murmured. Taking another deep breath, he wiped his wet face with a dirty palm. Looking up to the moon, he took in the beauty of the night and gathered his thoughts. He let out a deep sigh and gathered his medicine bundle. Securing it in his hand, he stood up and glanced around the forest one more time.

Trudging back to the transport location, his hand went to hit his communicator and froze in mid-air. He slowly lowered it and shook his head as he dropped the medicine bundle to the ground. Taking a few steps, he felt his emotions well again. "Kathryn," he choked out. "I love you. I don't care if you are spirit, flesh and blood, a ball of energy…you are a part of my life. A part I want back. You are in my heart. You have been since the day you dressed me down on your bridge and invited me and my crew to stay with you all in the same day."

He licked his lips as his tears began anew. "Maybe you're frightened, have been frightened, to come back because we left so much unsaid. I've been angry, damn angry, that you rushed into something without me and got yourself killed. I should have been there by your side to protect you like I'd been all those years. When we got home, I should have…"

Chakotay shook a fist at the night before letting it drop to his side as he let out a soft laugh. "Kathryn, I can see your hands on your hips now. That scowl on your face telling me you don't much care for my lectures. But, you can't very well relieve me of duty now, can you?" Chakotay breathed in the cool night air to calm himself. "Or stop listening to me."

"Maybe you don't want to disrupt the new order of our lives after we have tried so hard to put them back into some semblance of order without you. You couldn't be more wrong. You always want to do things alone. Don't do this alone, Kathryn. You don't have to. "

Chakotay place a hand against his chest. "You may think coming back to me will keep you too alive for me. Well, I have news for you, Kathryn." Thumping his chest, he said, "I…will…keep…you…alive in my heart forever, whether you reveal yourself to me tonight or not. That is one battle you will lose with me. And you know I mean that."

"If you are here somewhere, if you need my help, all of our help, try and show us how to get to you. To bring you back. What we need to do. I know you'll do that. You did everything and anything you ever wanted to with or without our permission. What's the matter now? Is being dead too much of a challenge for Kathryn Janeway? Expressing yourself was never difficult for you. You always got the last word in, especially with me. Why stop now?"

Chakotay made another swipe across his cheeks. "Come home, Kathryn. Come home to me if you can. Come home to us." He waited and glanced around one more time. Finally, he walked back to the transport site and picked up his medicine bundle. He considered beaming back to the ship but instead walked back to the clearing and sank down. Propping the bundle under his head, he lay on his back and watched the clouds drift across the stars until his eyes grew heavy and he succumbed to his exhaustion.

As he slept, a small woman appeared in a flash at the edge of the clearing. She wore a short sleeved beige dress that hung low over her black leggings. Her dark knee high boots made no sound as she approached him. Her long red hair was pulled away from her pale face accentuating her high cheekbones. Her smile grew as she drew closer to him. Tossing a long tress over her shoulder as she knelt down, she swept his face with her blue eyes. One finger touched his cheeks and wiped away his stray tears as she whispered, "Chakotay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay stirred as a soft touch moved across his face. "Kathryn," he whispered. His eyes flew open and he made out a small figure bending over him. His breath caught as he recognized the smile, that red hair, and her blue eyes shining with emotion at him. Reaching up, he took her face in his hands and guided her lips to his.

He felt her arms curl around him as she lay on his chest and returned his kiss. He held her tight against him and he felt her warmth join with his. Her heart beat wildly against him and he took a moment basking in its rhythm. He held her close not daring to let go as she gazed down at him.

"It's me, Chakotay," she said.

"I know." Stroking her bare arms, he said, "You're here and you're real. Lura was right."

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, but I'm not…I'm not…"

He held a finger against her lips. "I don't care. You're real and you're here. No matter what you are or aren't or how or why…" His hands climbed to the back of her head. He clutched her hair and pulled her down again. "I'll take you any way I can get you." They kissed once more as Kathryn settled against him. He watched her close her eyes as he said, "You're never leaving me again."

They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes until Kathryn raised her head to look at him. Chakotay scanned her face again and said, "You really are here, right? This isn't a dream or my vision quest?"

Kathryn stroked his face and said, "I'm here with you and no, you're not dreaming. We're both awake."

Chakotay crushed her with another kiss and rolled her over beneath him. Kathryn allowed him a few moments before pushing against his chest and saying, "No, I have to go now."

Chakotay shook his head. "No, no you don't. You are not going anywhere. I just got you here."

Kathryn smiled and raised a hand to his forehead. Slowly, she traced his tattoo and said, "I promise I'll come back to you."

Chakotay gripped her harder and shook his head one more time. Light flashed in front of him as Kathryn disappeared beneath him and he slipped to the ground alone. "No! Kathryn! Kathryn!"

Chakotay jumped up and turned around. He searched the area calling for her. Nothing but angry, irritated responses from the disturbed night life answered him. He grew frustrated finding nothing but a set of small footprints that started where she had been and stopped at the edge of the clearing. It told him she had appeared just as she had left, without a trace.

Slapping his communicator, he called, "Voyager! Belanna, tell me you read all of that."

_"Every word, Captain,"_ Belanna replied.

Chakotay rubbed his neck and said, "Then you heard her. She was here, Belanna. Kathryn was here! I'm awake. You're awake. Scan the planet. Scan for her life signs. Scan for anything that will detect her."

_"Already on it. Nothing yet."_

Chakotay sighed in frustration and made one more sweep of the clearing. Slapping his communicator again, he said, "Belanna, anything?"

_"No, Captain. Nothing."_

Chakotay closed his eyes and murmured, "Kathryn, please. Please don't do this to me again. You promised to come back."

_"Chakotay?"_

His eyes opened at Belanna's informal address. _"I think you should come back to the ship. If she does come back, she'll know where to find you."_

"No, I can't do that, Belanna. She was here. Kathryn was right here! I have to stay!"

He heard Belanna give a small sigh before _saying,_ "Captain, I have a preliminary report that I think you should look at."

"What is it? Is it Kathryn?"

_"Stand by to beam directly to Engineering."_

Chakotay started to protest but let the transporter beam take him. He materialized in front of Belanna's workstation and was overwhelmed by her big hug.

She drew back and looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Chakotay gave her a wide grin. "I'm great! Now, what do you have? Did you find her?"

Belanna returned his smile. "No, but we're working on it." Her eyes dropped to the screen in front of her. "Look at this. At the time of Kathryn's appearance and disappearance, there was definitely a matter-energy conversion."

"The Q?'

Belanna shook her head. "No. The Q are undetectable to our sensors. Admiral Janeway is not."

Chakotay leaned over the screen and studied it. "Kathryn. Lura said she was with the Q."

"With them maybe," Belanna said. "But not one of them."

Chakotay straightened up. "Then you believe she is what? Some other form of life? A spirit? Human? Belanna, I felt her heartbeat…"

Belanna shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her. I can't tell you when she'll appear but I can tell you if she does."

Chakotay's expression changed and he grinned as he thought back to the feel of Kathryn in his arms so recent yet so not enough to erase the pain of their separation. He shook his head as thoughts returned to the present and his eyes found Belanna's again. He thought he saw a bit of wetness in them as she said, "Tell her when you see her again that the rest of us can't wait to say hello too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone who has read and especially to those who have taken the time to leave a quick note! I appreciate it! **

The next morning, Tom, Harry, and Chakotay stood in the Julan forest awaiting Rafa and Lura one more time. Hoof prints sounded as the couple came around the bend. As Rafa and Lura dismounted, Chakotay walked towards them shouting a morning greeting.

"Good Morning, Rafa. Lura."

Rafa turned and bowed at his approach. "Chakotay. It appears you have had a good night."

Chakotay grinned. "I must thank you, especially you, Lura. Everything you said yesterday was true."

"Then your captain has returned," Lura said.

"She did."

Lura studied him for a moment and then walked to her mate's side. Rafa took her arm and said, "We have the supplies you asked for."

"Thank you," Chakotay said. "Let's complete the final details and then I would like to speak with Lura again if I may."

Rafa's face darkened. "Trade is handled by Rafa, not by Lura."

"Of course, Rafa. I only meant to continue our discussion about Kathryn…"

"There is no need," Lura said. "You said she had returned to you."

"She did, but she did not stay," Chakotay said.

"Then, if she wants to return, she will," Rafa said. "We can offer no further assistance."

"Why not?' Chakotay said.

Rafa stared at him and tightened his grasp on Lura's arm. "We discuss the trade, now." Rafa turned to Lura and said, "You will keep company with the others until I return."

Lura nodded and avoided Chakotay's gaze as she walked away. She recognized the two men, Harry and Tom waiting for her, and returned their greetings as she approached. A beam of light appeared as she walked up revealing the same young woman from yesterday. Her face was not as friendly.

"Enjoy yourself, last night?" Belanna demanded.

"Excuse me?"

Tom walked towards his wife. "Belanna, what are you doing?"

Belanna put her face in Lura's. "What kind of cruel trick did you think you were pulling? Do you and the rest of your people get off playing on his grief and emotions? Was this some kind of twisted counseling experiment to try and ease his pain? Tell me, just what do you get out of hurting people like this?"

"Belanna!" Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I don't understand," Lura said.

"That makes three of us," Harry said.

"I should knock that head of yours clean off your shoulders for what you've done to him!" Belanna struggled against her husband's grasp. "How could you…why do you…after he fought so hard to recover from her death?"

Lura's eyes widened. "'I do not understand your threat but I will answer it."

"Good. Let me go, Tom!"

Harry ran up to help contain her as Belanna continued her tirade. "How long have you used it? How often do you create something or someone and entertain yourselves?"

Lura's brow wrinkled until realization spread across her face. "Ah, you believe your captain did not return last night. You believe we created her."

Belanna settled down. "You did." She shook her arms from Tom and Harry and crossed them. "What you have done is sick. It's despicable. That man just about gave his own life because he didn't want it without her in it."

Lura crossed her own arms and said, "But she did return."

Belanna leaned forward. "A fake copy of her did. Your technology must be very good. Chakotay told me she had a heartbeat and everything. Nice touch. How ironic. With just one heartless act, you've put him back to square one."

"Is this true?" Tom said.

"No," Lura answered.

Belanna pointed a finger at Lura. "Your deceit is so good even you believe it."

Harry pulled her hand back. "Belanna, stop this. Wait until the Captain…"

"No! She needs to stop it. Undo this with him, Lura. Undo it or I will undo you."

Lura appraised Belanna. "An interesting challenge. I have no doubt you would make a worthy opponent."

"What's going on here?" Chakotay walked up with Rafa who looked with concern at his mate.

"A battle," Lura said. "But one fought entirely in your honor, Chakotay. This one cares very deeply for you."

Chakotay put his hands on his hips and stared hard at Belanna. "Belanna?"

"Chakotay, she's lying! About everything!"

"It's Captain and you will not speak to our hosts like that," Chakotay corrected. Turning to Rafa, he said, "Please accept my apologies for the behavior of my crew."

Rafa put a hand up. "That is not necessary. Lura has riled me up on more than one occasion. She is not easily understood at times."

Lura shot him an angry look as Chakotay took Rafa's hand and said, "I think we should end this now. Rafa, thank you. I consider you and your people our friends."

Rafa gripped his hand and said, "I consider you the same. Friendship is something we do not extend lightly."

"Nor do we," Chakotay said. Slapping his communicator, he said, "Voyager, four to beam up."

"But Captain…" Belanna said.

Lura stepped forward and grabbed Chakotay's hand. "This one loves you. Not the same as Kathryn but just as deep. Belanna is a good soul."

Belanna simmered under Lura's glance as Tom kept close. "Captain, she wasn't real. They have a converter just over the ridge there."

Chakotay stared as Lura squeezed his arm. "Real. No tricks. Our technology which Belanna has detected is not used for such a purpose. It can't be. Occasionally, when our sun and the rains are not given in bounty to us, we must replicate to ease our shortages. We do not wish to since we gave up technology long ago to live a more simple life. But we do not discount it when our basic needs demand it. You may inspect it at your leisure. You will see that it will not create such a sophisticated being as you or I. Its capabilities are limited to small food, seeds, and plant stuffs. Please go look."

Chakotay stared hard at Belanna. "That will not be necessary."

"But Captain, I think we should see…" Belanna stilled under Chakotay's angry glare.

Rafa extended his arm towards her and said, "Come. Please satisfy your curiosity. I will not allow you to leave until you ease your mind."

Chakotay hesitated and finally gave a slight nod to her. "Tom, go with her. Make sure she behaves herself."

Tom smirked. "Aye, Captain."

Rafa waved his arms towards the horses. "Come. You two will ride Lura's steed."

As they walked away, Lura said, "She'll be back, Chakotay. Kathryn will return to you."

"I hope so. But, even if she doesn't, thank you. Thank you for the experience. To hold her one more time was a gift."

Lura smiled. "You will hold her again, Chakotay."

Chakotay's face brightened. "We'll beam Belanna and Tom back as soon as they are finished. Thank you for indulging her curiosity."

Lura bowed. "As you wish. We wish you a fortunate journey, Chakotay, on all of life's paths."

"As do we. Voyager, two to beam up. Energize."

Chakotay and Harry disappeared as Lura looked around and said, "You may appear now."

Q flashed into existence and said, "Well, now that I have your permission, my dear. Here I am!"

"Why did you not take her when she came to him last night? I told you she would come for him."

"Yes, she did, didn't she? Touching, nasty little human display of affection. I knew she couldn't stay away long. I'm impressed she's gone this long."

"Then why not capture her last night as you wished?"

Q winked and said, "Let's just say I am enjoying the game too much to let it end just yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay waited in the transporter room as Tom and Belanna beamed back from the planet. He leveled a hard stare at Belanna as she materialized in front of him. "Report?'

"The converter they have is no better than our replicators." She stepped down from the pad and lowered her eyes. "In fact, it's cruder, just like Lura said."

"I see."

"It doesn't mean they don't have another one," Tom said as he walked off. "They have the basic technology…"

"We have better technology. We can't reproduce a human being," Belanna replied.

"Don't tell the Doctor that," Tom said.

Chakotay rubbed his chin. "The Doctor isn't human. He doesn't have a heartbeat. Kathryn did."

"Easy enough to simulate," Belanna said. "But I can't prove that they did."

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't think these people wasted their time on me with technological endeavors they've since deemed unnatural. It's time to go."

As he turned, Belanna caught his arm. "You don't care that Lura used you like that?"

"You just said you have no proof that she did. Or did I miss something?"

Belanna folded her arms and shook her head. "No, but I still think something very strange happened here."

"It did. But, we are leaving, now."

"What would you have us do, Belanna?" Tom said. "Storm Lura's hut with a security team and demand she spill her guts?"

"We're not storming anything." Chakotay placed a hand on Belanna's shoulder. "Even if everything wasn't as real as it seemed last night, it's okay. I'm okay."

Belanna frowned and watched Tom shrug as Chakotay patted her on the shoulder. She heard the swish of the door as he left the transporter room.

Chakotay walked onto the bridge and nodded to the crew. He received status updates and gave their new heading before retreating into his ready room. He poked at his console for a few minutes before leaning back in his chair and gazing out the window. He watched the stars rush by as Voyager jumped to warp and left its orbit around Jula. He thought about last night's experience with Kathryn. Calling up his personal log, he re-read the details he had documented about their encounter. After a few minutes, his concentration was interrupted by a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. "Kathryn!"

"Kathryn? Living in the past, are we? Close but I am afraid it's strike one." Q, dressed in his now familiar red Starfleet uniform, perched on the couch under the window and waved.

"Where's Kathryn? Is she with you?"

Q extended his arms. "Why, hello, Q! How sporting of you to grace this ship with your esteemed presence!" Pointing at the replicator, he said, "Are you not even going to offer me a beverage?"

Chakotay knew better than to force Q's agenda. Knowing Q would get to it in his own time; he sighed and leaned back into his chair. Snapping his fingers, he said, "Problems with your own?"

Q huffed. "Well, this is appalling! Kathy never ran the ship like this. No caviar, no champagne, pretzels, not even a breath mint?"

"Snap your fingers and serve yourself. I seem to remember you did that quite well before." Chakotay picked up a padd and tossed it across the desk. "As you can see, Q, I'm busy."

"Busy taking Kathy's place, I see. You know, she was much more fun to visit. Serve yourself. Why, it's inhumane."

Chakotay frowned. "What's inhumane is not telling me she's been with you all this time."

Q waved his hands. "Do you see her? The last I heard she had met her demise at the hands of the Borg under your watch, I might add." Q smiled and rubbed his chin. "I do understand Kathy's appeal but what exactly does she see in you? Of all the wonders of the cosmos, I confess that your attraction is one of the few that still eludes me."

"We're not talking about me, Q. We are talking about Kathryn." Chakotay ran his hand over the edge of his desk. "Where are you keeping her?"

"Keeping her? Please. I tried to play god with Picard at the moment of his death. It was disappointing." Q settled back into the couch and crossed his legs. "Such a preoccupation with your dead Captain. Or was it Admiral when she died? Ah yes, I believe it was. Admiral and she didn't have to wait for someone to die to get promoted." Q leaned forward. "I always knew there was more than rank between you two."

Chakotay frowned again as Q added, "Well, if you must know, Kathy is, well, she's quite the rebel now, isn't she? Can't even die properly. Just hung on to her existence, kicking and screaming."

Another flash of light brought Lady Q dressed in the same red Starfleet uniform. "Actually, she was very calm and stoic when she died." She held out her right hand to Chakotay. "After my invitation, she placed her hand in mine and simply walked away. I'm charming that way unlike some other beings in this room."

Chakotay rose from his chair. "Invitation? Where did you invite her to? Where is she?"

Q also rose approached her from behind. "Yes, where is Kathy?"

Lady Q sniffed. "Like I would even begin to tell you."

"You will tell me!" Chakotay demanded. "Where is she?"

Lady Q waved her hand. "Around I'm sure. It's getting tougher to keep track of her these days. I dare say I've created a monster. She does take direction surprisingly well for a former human. But I'm here now. Isn't my female companionship enough?"

"No," Chakotay and Q said together.

Lady Q bristled and put her hands on her hips. "Really! What is the appeal of this woman?"

"Funny you should ask that dear," Q said. "We were just discussing appeal. His. We decided he had none and you are losing yours very quickly."

"Agreed." Chakotay stalked over to both of them. "You saved her from death. Tell me why and where she is now or both of you get off my ship!"

"Demanding little biped, isn't he?" Lady Q said.

"Indeed,"Q said. "Worse than Picard. It must be facing the mirror every morning with that hideous tattoo."

"You realize Kathryn has no attraction at all towards you, Q?" she said.

"Please! Kathy plays hard to get. Just ask him." Q pointed a finger. "You know, you've been around these humans too long. You have picked up that human emotion of jealousy."

Lady Q sniffed at him as Chakotay took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's try this. Is Kathryn a Q?"

"Of course not," Lady Q said. "Why, it's an insult to think that your common DNA could ever evolve into something so superior. A Q? Absolutely not!" She cocked her head. "Q like maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"What does that mean?" Chakotay said.

Lady Q remained silent as Q folded his arms and said, "Go ahead. Confess your sins. Tell him what you've done. It is inexcusable!"

Lady Q took a few steps and ran her finger across the top of the railing. "When you humans die, you become energy. A soul I believe you call it. Kathryn has simply learned to manipulate her energy back into a material state."

"I wonder where she learned how to do that," Q said.

"Well she was a competent scientist with the basic understanding of the more rudimentary ideals. But she did have an excellent teacher to show her the finer points."

"Obviously," Q said. "And now that we have your admission of guilt, you've made my mission a great deal easier." Q snapped his fingers. Handcuffs and leg shackles bound Lady Q's wrists and ankles.

Glancing down at her restraints, Lady Q smirked. "You really believe these primitive irons will hold me?" She snapped her fingers a few times. A look of horror spread across her face as Q giggled and sat back down on the couch. "Take these off of me now!" she screamed.

Q folded his arms. "Delightful! You have no idea after billions of years how this moment thrills me. I find it strangely satisfying to have the mother of my child imprisoned and I have been given the honor of doing it!" Snapping his fingers, Q garbed himself in the tribunal robe of the Q. He stared at her and said, "Consider yourself officially charged. The Continuum will deal with you now. They will sit in judgment and I suspect the sentence will not be pretty, Q."

"If you or the Continuum lay one hand on me, you'll never find her," Lady Q said.

Q snapped his fingers to put himself back in the Starfleet uniform. "We don't need you anymore. She'll come for him. All we have to do is wait."

Two tiny flashes of light flickered between them and they both stepped back. Lady Q's cuffs and shackles were gone. She broke into a wide grin as Q scanned the room. "See, we didn't have to wait long at all, did we?"

"Kathryn?" Chakotay followed Q's gaze around the room but saw nothing. "Where?"

Lady Q laughed and walked over to the railing above Chakotay as Q stalked the perimeter. "You won't find her."

Q stopped and turned. "Yes, we will. I told you she would come for him. She's taking chances revealing herself. You've created an abomination, Q, and you will answer for it!"

Lady Q tossed her head. "Really? And what are you going to do when you find her, execute her? She's already dead."

"No!" Chakotay said. "I won't let you do that!"

She kept her smile as Q crossed back towards her. "Don't worry," she said. "Q won't harm her. He cares for her too much. Besides, since when does he do the Continuum's bidding? I think you're the one who's been around humans too long, Q. You're the one who is jealous because the Continuum is all abuzz over my creation this time, not yours!"

"Creation?" Chakotay said. "What exactly did you do to her?"

"I did nothing other than to expand her tiny little mind. The Continuum is displeased because I interfered in the natural death of a minor species. A petty charge."

"Not so petty when, in doing so, you've also created a new life form. One with omnipotent powers!"

"She does not have omnipotent powers!" Lady Q said. "She can manipulate matter and energy. That's it! She has no control over time, space …"

"Yet," Q said.

"So that's how she came and went last night," Chakotay murmured.

Q's attention snapped to him. "Last night? You saw Kathy last night?" Pointing a finger, he said, "You, sir, have collaborated with the enemy!"

"Enemy?" Chakotay repeated. His frustration reached its limit and his temper flared. "Kathryn has been nothing but tolerant of you and this one and your son! And now she's an enemy of yours?"

"Yes. And both of you will answer for it." Q snapped his fingers and another set of handcuffs and leg irons appeared on Chakotay. "You will answer before the Q!"

"Stop!" A low voice sounded behind them. "Please stop it!"

Chakotay turned and saw Kathryn. She looked the same as she had last night. Only her expression, distressed, was different as she walked over and took his hand. He tried to take a step towards her but stumbled over the chains wrapped around his legs. Kathryn put a hand against his chest to steady him. Looking into his eyes, she gave him a small smile. Snapping her fingers, the shackles disappeared and she lowered her eyes and stepped back.

Chakotay glanced at his freed wrists and legs and watched her retreat from him. Squeezing her hand, he pulled her back and placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

Chakotay studied her. "Are you okay?"

Kathryn's smile widened. "Yes, are you?"

Chakotay shook a foot. "I am now. You know, Tom is going to be all over you to teach him how to do that. I can see his eyes lighting up with his betting options now."

Kathryn bit her lip. "I'd love to see him, everyone, but…" She glanced up at the two Qs. "I don't think that's possible right now. I shouldn't even be here with you. You're in danger now because of me."

Chakotay took her by the shoulders. "Why? Because of you or because of them? Since when do they call the shots about what happens to us around here?"

Both Qs snorted.

"Since about a few billion years ago."

"At least."

"I'm putting you in danger by being here," Kathryn said.

"From the Continuum?" Chakotay said.

"Yes," Q answered. Looking at his partner, he said, "This was very foolish of you. In saving the life on one, we now have to take the lives of two."

"I have no regrets about what I did," Lady Q said.

Q rolled his eyes. "You never do but creating a new life form…that's arrogant even for you. She shouldn't exist!"

Chakotay dropped his arms and turned and looked at Q, keeping one hand in Kathryn's. "But she does."

"Not for long," Q said. "It's past time to correct the natural order."

"And just who decides what the 'natural order' is?" Chakotay said.

"Have you just met us?" Q said.

"You wouldn't be that despicable, Q" Lady Q said.

"Maybe not, but, if I don't, the Continuum will and I will be more merciful," Q replied.

Chakotay pulled Kathryn close behind him. "You will not touch her."

"Look at him protecting his lady love," Lady Q said, folding her arms. "You've never done that for me and I've had your child."

Q stood beside Lady Q and looked down on Chakotay and Kathryn. "It is romantic, isn't it? I almost went to my death with Kathy. I understand the sentiment. Kathy, you almost died once with a Q. Twice, before you were rescued by this one. And now it comes time for death number three. I think you humans have a saying about that. What is it?" Q looked hard at Kathryn. "Oh yes. Third time's the charm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chakotay tensed as he heard Q level his threat against Kathryn. He watched Lady Q raise her hand. Pulling Kathryn to the ground with him, he grabbed for his phaser. He heard a snap as he spun around and fired. Both Qs disappeared as his phaser stream passed through where they had been standing, scorching the wall.

Chakotay felt Kathryn beneath him. He still held her hand tight in his as he watched her raise the other one. He slapped it down and said, "No! That's what they want." She gave him a slight nod as he pulled her to him.

Tom and a security team burst into the room, weapons drawn. Lifting up, Chakotay waved them back. "It's okay. It's all clear."

"Captain?" Tom noticed his flustered state and the mark on the wall but awaited his orders.

Chakotay kept Kathryn down as he rose up. "I'm fine."

"The woman…" one of the security crew members said.

"…is here at my request," Chakotay finished. "And she's fine."

"But how did she enter…"

Chakotay put up a hand and said, "The Q. I want immediate and ongoing scans at all times everywhere to detect them. They've made threats against us and I want them tracked and detained, if possible. You have my permission to use deadly force, if possible and if necessary. Belanna, do you hear me?"

"_Aye, captain. We're on it down here."_

Chakotay hesitated. "Do you also detect…"

"_Aye, captain. She is with you right now."_

Tom and the security team looked down and advanced on the woman who still sat on the floor by Chakotay's feet. He again waved them off. "Belanna, keep a lock on her at all times. If you detect the Q or anything else strange around us, transport her and me elsewhere. Got it?"

"_Understood. Engineering, out."_

Tom's eyes didn't leave the woman as he stepped back and holstered his weapon. "Do you or she require medical assistance, Captain?" he said.

Chakotay gave a sharp shake of his head. "We're fine but I want you to stay." At the rest of them, he said, "I want any and all security protocols that you can think of that can be or may be effective against the Q in place now. Dismissed."

"Aye, Captain."

Chakotay followed the team out of the ready room and paused at the door. "Harry, you have the bridge." Harry nodded and stepped down to the captain's chair as Chakotay addressed the rest of the crew. "I realize in the past the Q have not posed a serious threat to us. They do now. They have made direct threats to use deadly force and I want to be notified immediately if they appear anywhere on this ship or off of it. They are _not_ welcome here. Harry, we'll brief the senior staff with details in one hour."

"Aye, captain," Harry said. He watched Chakotay retreat to the ready room leaving him wondering what had just happened behind the door.

Chakotay returned to find Kathryn sitting in her chair, his chair, behind the desk. Tom was circling behind with a tricorder as she said, "I forgot how much I missed this office." Looking up at Chakotay, she said, "Not bad with those orders, Captain. I see I've left Voyager in very capable hands but then I knew that before I died." She turned back to Tom who was finishing up his scans. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth open but, for the first time in his life, it seemed Tom Paris was speechless.

Kathryn touched his arm. "It's okay, Tom. You can imagine the look on my face when I discovered I could create and maintain a material state again."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Tom said. Circling her one more time for another quick scan, he said, "Are you really real?"

"What does the tricorder show?" Chakotay asked.

Tom held it up. "She does register as human. Not fully human but enough for the database to put you in that probable species category."

Kathryn smiled. "Then, I've done a pretty good job of replicating myself. I'm impressed. How's that, Chakotay? I can fool a tricorder."

Chakotay grinned as he walked over and leaned over the desk. "Excellent. But you better keep your tricks coming because I have a feeling you are going to need them against the Q."

Tom put the tricorder away. "Yeah, explain that one to me. Why are we suddenly at war with the Q and how exactly do we plan on fighting omnipotent beings that can snap us out of existence before we can even yell at them?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Chakotay said. "Forgive me, Kathryn, but you are about to find yourself in sickbay undergoing a battery of tests."

Kathryn groaned. "Why? You know, as Admiral, I can overrule that decision."

"Yes, well, right now you are a dead Admiral. And, as a result, you have no rank on this ship or as a human being unless and until the Doctor certifies you as one."

Kathryn put a hand to her face and fingered her lips and cheeks for a moment. "Oh Chakotay, as much as I want to be, I don't think I am human anymore." She stopped and glanced up at him. "I think the closest I can get is to masquerade as one."

"Good. Because, as Tom said, we humans can't really put up much of a fight against the Q. But you might be able to. Maybe the Doctor can help."

Kathryn shrugged. "I've picked up a few tricks here and there but, Chakotay, I'm not Q."

"Is that why they suddenly want to pick a fight with us? You're not good enough to join the Continuum?" Tom asked.

"I don't think I was ever meant to join the Continuum," Kathryn said. "Lady Q was there when I…when I died. She asked me to go with her. She said the Q had a destiny in mind for me and I thought, why not? I wasn't ready to give it all up and what explorer wouldn't want to take the hand of such a being and see what else is out there?" Kathryn shrugged again as her face darkened. "She taught me a great deal. She showed me how to manipulate matter, energy, and physics in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. But then, I started to notice that it was always her. Never any other Qs. I got suspicious and when I finally learned enough to be able to take myself from place to place, I went to go find out why."

"I'm guessing that was a big mistake," Tom said.

Kathryn nodded. "Huge. Q was as surprised to see me as I was to finally find him." She put a hand under her chin as she leaned forward and said, "You know, I've seen a lot of sides to Q. More than I've wanted to, believe me. But, I've never seen him truly angry. He was incensed. Immensely so."

"Lady Q said he cares about you," Chakotay said. "I think that's true."

"Yes, he probably does in his own unique way," Kathryn said. "But he knows that the Q would not, or in his words, could not let me continue my new existence. They would deem it unnatural and unacceptable for a human to have been granted access and knowledge of their realm. He told me he would make himself the executioner to ensure that I would have a proper and merciful death this time."

Tom rocked back on his heels. "Or maybe he wanted to buy you time until he figures out how to keep you alive. Alive? That's right, isn't it?" He looked at Chakotay who shot him a grin.

"I think Tom's exactly right."

Kathryn sat back and glanced between the two. "You believe Q could be helping me?"

Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder. "If he was serious about killing you, you and I would not be having this conversation now. I'd be just as dead as you are, were…" He looked at Tom who shook his head. "…whatever…the point is I think he put on a good show for the Q who were watching and then…left."

"Well, you are not as useless as I thought." Q appeared again, perched on the couch, just as he had been the first time.

Chakotay and Tom drew their phasers and aimed as Q flashed a white flag into his hand and waved it. "Relax, boys. I only have a few moments before the death squad comes." Looking at Kathryn, he said, "You, my dear, present me with an enormous problem."

Kathryn rose and came around the desk. "Well, I'm sorry the idea of me breathing again annoys you so, Q."

"Oh, it doesn't. I just know you enjoy making my life miserable and after everything I've done for you, too." Q stood up and walked towards her. "Now, what exactly do we do with you?"

"We can keep her safe," Chakotay said. "If you help us."

"Really?" Q said. "You, keep her safe from a species of omnipotent beings? I think that ink has finally seeped into your brain."

Chakotay pulled him away from Kathryn. "Give us a way to detect the Q," he said quietly.

Q stepped back. "I will not! Give up my own kind for the protection of this…this abomination and affront to everything the Q have stood for? Can you imagine the hysteria that will set in when she travels the universe Q-like but with no real Q abilities? We'll be made into a laughing stock! Entire civilizations that revere us will lose all respect. No! It must not continue! The time has come to end this." Grabbing Kathryn's wrist, he said, "I'll be back once I decide what method of termination will be the most humane." Snapping his fingers, he disappeared.

"_Engineering to the Captain."_

"Go ahead, Belanna," Chakotay answered.

"_I'm not sure how but I think we've found a way to detect and track the Q."_

"Understood." Chakotay looked at Kathryn as she returned his smile.

"Q gave me the idea," she said.

Chakotay grinned and shook his head. "I think the less people who know about you right now the better." She nodded as he called, "Belanna, transport the three of us directly to sick bay and meet us there."

"_Aye, Captain."_

"Energize."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor finished logging his experiments as Chakotay and Tom materialized in sickbay. He rose and walked out of his office and watched as the two men quickly drew their phasers and whipped around in his direction. He threw himself down on the floor and crawled behind a bio bed.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay called out.

The Doctor jumped up and out of the aim of the two men as they whirled about. After a moment of dancing, he stopped and said, "Well, I see you both have some remaining presence of mind to beam yourselves to sick bay without security hauling you in. Obviously, a psychiatric issue of some sort?" The Doctor watched as Tom followed Chakotay's lead also calling out for Kathryn. "Who is this Kathryn and why do we want to fire upon her?"

Belanna burst through the door behind him causing him to jump aside again. She came to a dead stop next to him and fell over the side of the bed, propping herself up as she tried to catch her breath. "Captain, her pattern…we couldn't keep a lock on her. She just disappeared."

"Q?" Chakotay asked.

Belanna shook her head. "I don't…think so."

A flicker of light appeared and Kathryn's body appeared on the sickbay floor. "Tom! Help me!" Chakotay yelled as they both scooped her up and placed her on a bio bed.

The Doctor grabbed his medical tricorder and immediately went to his patient. As he waved the device over her head, he recognized the face he was looking at. It was a face he shouldn't be looking at. He hesitated a moment and glanced at Chakotay before completing his scan.

"Is she okay?" Chakotay demanded. "Why is she unconscious?"

The Doctor picked up a hypo and then looked at his readings and shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"What?" Tom and Belanna said together.

"She looks like Kathryn Janeway. Her cell structure mostly matches the DNA structure of Kathryn Janeway but there are small random errors in the patterns that shouldn't be there. They are so random that I wouldn't say she is a mimetic copy or clone. It's as if someone tried to put her together piece by piece in a manner so minute as to do it to the very fiber of the organic material." The Doctor looked down at her still form. "I'm not sure what she is or if this will even help her."

"Try," Chakotay said.

"I'm not sure I should. Injecting her with a compound made for a positive human cell structure might exacerbate the cell damage that's already there. It's puzzling why she was put together this way. Her cell structure is off and some of it not in a good way."

"She put herself together, Doc," Tom said. "After she died."

"Excuse me, Mr. Paris?"

"It's Kathryn Janeway, Doctor," Chakotay said. "When she died…when she lost her physical body, she transformed into some sort of energy. With the help of the Q, she learned how to restructure and rematerialize that energy back into her physical state."

The Doctor evaluated her again. "Really? Well that explains why the cell structure is not right. Non-medical personnel should never attempt to heal anyone, least of all themselves." With a nod to Tom, he added, "As this one has demonstrated to us so often."

"Hey, I was the best medic you ever had," Tom said. "You were lucky I helped."

"You were forced into service," the Doctor replied. "Still, under my tutelage, you did eventually become a competent medic."

"Is she…is she gone now?" Belanna asked quietly.

"No." The Doctor adjusted the hypo and placed it against Kathryn's neck. "Now that I have an idea of what she did I'll just have to be more artist than physician. Luckily for you, my artistic pursuits have not suffered since we've been pushed back out into the bowels of space. I've kept up with all the recent trends in the art world. So much so, I dare say the Vidians would refer to me as Michelangelo's greatest protégé should we encounter them again."

"Then you can wake her up?" Chakotay said.

"Probably but I'd rather not." The Doctor took another scan of Kathryn's body and then called up a containment field. "If what you say is true, she has manifested a great deal of her energy into holding her physical form in place. Since it's no longer her natural state, it would take her a great deal of power or energy to sustain it."

"You mean she's tired and she's losing her pattern cohesion," Belanna said. "That explains why the transporter couldn't lock onto her."

The Doctor smirked at Tom and said, "And you thought you were the great one in the family."

"Is there a way to help her get back her strength?" Chakotay said.

"Yes and no." The Doctor made a few calculations into the computer and a soft light encased Kathryn's body. "My best estimate is that she'll sleep for several hours. As to how long she can keep this form, and I'm not advising she even should, I can't say."

"She needs to regenerate like Seven did to stay in a physical state," Tom said.

"Ah, Mr. Paris, you have redeemed yourself. That was a crude but accurate assessment of Admiral Janeway's current condition. But, bear in mind, Seven's regeneration was mechanical more than biological and it was based on known scientific and medical principles." The Doctor looked at Chakotay. "I cannot replicate the 'human soul' if that's what she is. I can't resurrect the dead, Captain. Yet. Right now, I can only make my best guess as to what may help her sustain the organic state that she has created. Without more information, that's the best I can do."

Chakotay nodded. "Understood. We'll try and get you more information."

The Doctor nodded and checked on Kathryn one more time before returning to his office talking to no one in particular. "My paper on this one will be legendary. The reverence, the esteem I will be lauded with at the conferences…"

Tom watched him disappear into the room. "I think the Continuum picked the wrong one to invite for membership."

Walking over to the containment field, Belanna raised a hand just outside it. "Admiral Janeway is really back. She's really here."

Tom walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder as Chakotay grinned and walked up on the other side. "You said you can track the Q. That will be important if we want to keep her here."

"Yes," Belanna said, tossing her head as she looked at him. "I'm not sure how but our sensors can definitely trace them. They are not definite patterns like we would be to the sensors, just echoes. But it's good enough to tell us where and when they appear."

"Tie it into the weapons array. We may need it."

"But we have no weapons to use against them," Tom said.

"Not yet." Chakotay looked at Kathryn sleeping on the bed. "But I'm willing to bet that she'll be able to think of something very creative to keep them in line."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This is my first time ever sharing and I'm still learning the website. Just learned how to reply to reviews this morning. I appreciate your encouragement!**

"Just what are you planning?" Lady Q shifted her weight on the hard rock beneath her. She winced as its sharp, craggy edges poked at her through her red uniform. She sniffed the dry, dusty air of the cave and peered up at Q through the dimness. "It had better include a change of accommodations."

Q leaned against the dirty cavern wall. He swiped at the roots and other plant material surrounding his dirty face. "Would you be quiet? It will take the Continuum a long time to find us here and you are not helping."

Lady Q laughed. "Help? When I offered my assistance, you told me you were the brains of this operation and that is a direct quote." She paused as she appraised him. "Obviously, a gross overestimation."

Q leaned over and said, "May I remind you I am trying to clean up your mess. You had no right to interfere with Kathy like that!"

"Why? Because you didn't think of it first?"

Q straightened and turned away. "Well, I did give you the idea. You could at least give me some credit and cut me in on it. You've done this just to get back at me."

Lady Q frowned. "You're right."

Q spun around and pointed at her. "Aha!"

"At first." Lady Q grimaced and shifted again on her rock. "You did toss me aside for that human. A human! That hurt, Q." She watched him lower his hand and said, "I admit I was going to dangle her in front of you until I grew tired of it and then…" She snapped her fingers.

Q shook his head. "So that I would watch her die. Again. Q, the fact that would you torture a helpless being at the very moment of her death just to spite me… I'm touched. I had no idea you cared so deeply for me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she said. "Still, after a billion years together, I suppose I did succumb to having a weak moment over you."

"I do have that effect on others, you know. It's a curse of my Qness." Q walked over and sat next to her. Rubbing shoulders, he said, "What happened to us, Q? I guess what they say about having a child is true. All the wild, passionate courtship…it's just all goes away, disappears." He threw up his hands. "Where did it all go?"

"To the human female, apparently. There's something about her that attracts you. It attracts you more than I do."

Q put a hand to his chest. "I absolutely refute that! I confess she does have a certain _je ne sais quoi _to her but we were never romantic about each other. How could I be when I have you? By my side. Forever in bliss."

Lady Q put a hand in his face as she rose. "Save it." She inhaled the musty dank air. "Although, I do find this new life on the run strangely thrilling. I never did see what you found so compelling about it but it is exhilarating, isn't it? The danger, the excitement…"

Q rose up beside her. "…being a hunted, wanted fugitive from the Continuum. A perilous moment to moment existence together, arm in arm, heart to heart. What more could you possibly want?"

Lady Q's smile faded. "A change of scenery."

Q slumped back down. "You're never satisfied, are you? Just like a Q. Lucky for you, I have more practice at this than you do. Why, you would cease to exist right now without me here."

Lady Q crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Q jumped back up. "In fact, your time is up."

She scoffed. "You can no more end my existence right now that you can your own. And you wouldn't dare try. So are we leaving?"

"Yes!" Q smiled and said, "But for you, the days and nights of endless intrigue are over. It's time to kick it to the next level and really live out there on the edge!"

"What are you talking about?"

Q grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. "I'm turning you in to the Continuum."

Lady Q jerked against him. "You will do no such thing! Take your hands off of me, now!"

Q held her tighter. "What's the matter, Q? Too much danger for you already? Is your sudden appetite for our risky life of crime waning already?

"Have you completely lost your Qness?" Lady Q pulled free. "If you take me to the Continuum, I will give you and your precious human female up within the first three seconds."

"Great! That's exactly what you need to do."

Lady Q stared at him. "You've been here too long."

Q pointed at his head. "I am a genius! The Continuum already knows where Kathy is. They are just waiting for me to carry out her sentence."

Lady Q scoffed. "You and I both know you won't harm her."

"Yes and now the Continuum will know too."

Lady Q considered his words for a moment. "To what end? They already know you're stalling."

"And now they'll know why." Q grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "It's time for Q the Executioner to become Q the Traitor!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn's eyelids fluttered open as she recognized the starkness of Voyager's sick bay. The last thing she remembered was the transporter beginning to envelop her in its golden light. Immediately, she had sensed the trouble it had in trying to grasp her new molecular pattern. Kathryn felt like she was being pulled apart piece by piece and she knew she had to abort the transport to preserve her physical self.

As she tried to wrest her molecules from the beam and realign them back into the semblance of her human figure, she felt a mental and physical exhaustion she hadn't felt since her death. Making one final effort at cohesion, she focused on transporting literally every last piece of herself to sickbay on her own and prayed she'd make it.

She surmised she had been successful as she moved her arms, legs, and the rest of her body. It all seemed to be connected as it should be. The hum of a warm medical field ceased and its warmth drained away as the Doctor popped into her view.

"Good Evening, Admiral. It's good to have you back- in every sense of that word."

"Doctor." Kathryn raised her hand and took his. "It's good to see you."

"To feel me too, I would imagine. I may be a lowly hologram compared to your current makeup but I would be willing to share my experiences and lend you some ideas to enhance yourself. Your work is not bad."

"What?" Kathryn's hand dropped to her face as she fingered her mouth and lips. "Oh, you mean my physical appearance."

"Yes, it's very impressive. But, I strongly suggest you get rid of it. Sickbay to the Captain."

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"_Chakotay here, Doctor. Is she awake?"_

"Yes, for now."

"What does that mean?" Kathryn asked.

"_On my way."_

The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder from the side table and waved it over her. "It means that unless you tell me differently I don't think you can maintain this physical state. At the current rate of cellular decay, this body will decompose in 24-48 hours depending on your level of exercise. I don't recommend any."

Kathryn pulled herself up and swept the blanket away as she dangled her bare legs off the side of the bed. She noticed she had been redressed in the familiar sickbay gown. "Are you telling me I'm dying, Doctor?"

"Yes. Again. However, since you've already done it, I really don't think you should be too upset about it."

Kathryn smiled and tossed her long hair back. She had missed his dry wit and sarcasm. It made her feel almost human to hear his no nonsense bedside manner just as if she were a regular member of the crew again.

The Doctor greeted Chakotay as he entered. He went straight for Kathryn and took her hands in his. "You're back."

"Yes." Kathryn said. "But, the Doctor thinks it won't be for long."

"What?" Chakotay turned to the Doctor for an answer. "Why?"

The Doctor finished evaluating his latest scan and said, "Her cellular structure is still breaking down. She doesn't appear to have the energy to maintain her physical appearance for much longer even with my help. I'd give her a day, maybe two, but that's all I would count on. As I said before, Captain, she is trying to maintain an unnatural form and it's killing her."

"What can we do?" he asked.

"We can do nothing. And I don't think she should do anything either," the Doctor replied. "In fact, I think she should stop doing all together."

Chakotay ran his hands up Kathryn's arms and rested them on her shoulders willing her body to maintain itself. Her worried eyes search his. "But if she stops holding onto this form, what happens?"

"She'll most likely revert back to her normal state. If that's some form of energy, then that's what she'll become."

Chakotay knelt down. "Has this happened to you before? Do we need to take you somewhere or do something to regenerate this process for you?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I've always had my body for as long as I wanted to. It's never been an issue for me." Kathryn raised a hand to his forehead. "Maybe it's because I've come back to Voyager. Maybe there is something here that's interfering with my ability to keep it together so to speak. Or maybe it's because I left the Q."

"Well, you're not going back. Doctor?"

"I would need to know more about what she is actually doing to answer that. How are you forming it?"

Kathryn pursed her lips for a moment and said, "I take the basic elements, realign them with the pattern of my former DNA structure and manifest them into an exact replica of what I remember my body to be. With a few modifications for aesthetics, of course." She smiled and said, "I guess I think. Therefore, I am."

"An ancient and crude and utterly human description of yourself. Really Kathy, you must expand your new mind and aim higher."

Chakotay shot up as Q flashed next to the bed behind Kathryn. The red alert klaxon sounded as Q leaned down to whisper in Kathryn's ear. "Let's see if we can help you kick it up a notch, shall we?"

Chakotay pulled his phaser and yanked Kathryn off the bed as a security team raced into sickbay carrying their compression rifles. All weapons aimed at Q who stepped back and put a hand to his chest. "I am honored. You finally got it right, Kemo Sabe. A welcome worthy of a Q. Of course, I would have expected more of a celebration than this primitive show of aggression but I'll take it."

Chakotay glanced down at Kathryn who was rubbing at bruises that had begun to form after he pulled her to the floor. "Doctor, get her into your office now and seal the door. Don't come out until I tell you to. Computer, silence auditory red alert warnings." The Doctor shepherded Kathryn into his office as Chakotay said, "Q, this is your last warning. Get off my ship!"

Q held up both hands and said, "I surrender, Kemo Sabe. I surrender to your tribe. In fact, I formally request asylum. Kathy was good enough to give it to Q once. I now demand the same for myself."

"Denied!" Chakotay growled. "Now get off my ship and go back to the Continuum and tell them to back off!"

Q put his hands on his hips. "That's not fair! I know your precious Starfleet regulations say that I have to be granted a trial first. I have a right to counsel. You can't just summarily dismiss me and my request. I demand to see the Vulcan!"

Chakotay leaned over the bed towards him and pushed the phaser at him. "Belanna modified these weapons just for you, Q. We've been meaning to try them out but we didn't have a Q handy to play guinea pig. Since you've decided to stay and make yourself readily available, let's see how good they really are."

Q scoffed. "You can't bluff me. You are dealing with a master of trickery."

Chakotay smirked and lowered his weapon. Glancing behind, he nodded at the security team to keep their weapons trained on Q. "It's good to hear you finally admit your deception. But before you dismiss us and these as ineffective I think you should know that we kept a few mementos from our last trip to the Continuum. Q equipped us with your weapons when we saved you and Kathryn from your civil war, remember?"

Q's eyes followed the phaser in Chakotay's hand as it rose again. He stepped back and raised his hands, higher this time, into the air. "Well, if that isn't just like a woman. They say women will be the death of you but you never really believe it, do you? Put to death by evil feminine wiles. I'm sure my own is working her bewitchment on the Continuum right now. We should all be dead within the week."

Chakotay cradled his phaser. "Your Q is at the Continuum? You turned her in?"

"Of course I did! I was assigned a task and I completed it. A feather for me, Kemo Sabe."

"And now you've come to collect your second one by killing Kathryn?"

Q dropped his hands in disgust. "Does Starfleet not train you people in the art of proper communication? All these wars you have all over the galaxy. It's no wonder other species don't like you. It's a very poor education if you ask me. I'm not impressed." Q pointed. "Once again, I am here to help. Fight the good fight! Save Kathy from another tragic and unspeakable death. I'm sure she's told you by now it's really no fun to die."

Chakotay eyed him. "You're here to finish the job."

Q took a few steps and stopped as Chakotay and the security team re-trained their weapons. "Okay, I admit I may have had ulterior motives in the past but I have never lied to you."

"You lie by omission, Q. What are you hiding from us now?"

Q looked at the office window. He saw the Doctor standing beside Kathryn as they both watched. "Kathy, I really do want to help. Q admitted to me that she initially took you to make me suffer. She wanted me to watch you die by her own hands because she was jealous. She knows you and I share a past."

Chakotay shoved a security member in front of the window. "Doctor, get her away from there!" To the security member, he said, "If he takes one step in your direction, shoot what's left of him."

Kathryn stepped away and tried to move towards the door but the Doctor stopped her and shook his head. Covering the view, he said, "You can't go out there."

"I have to. I can stop this. It needs to end now. I should never have come back. It was selfish." She swallowed and took a deep breath as she moved her bare feet across the smooth floor.

The Doctor blocked her. "Admiral, you can't do this. I will not allow it. There will be no bloodshed in my sickbay!"

Kathryn shrugged. "Doctor, I'm dead. I'm not an Admiral anymore and I have no duty. And since, I'm going to be gone again in 24 hours, you really need to get out of my way." She waited.

The Doctor finally nodded and said, "Okay, I won't stop you. The Captain will have my program decompiled and I will never see that stage or be lauded for my recent accomplishments but then we all have our disappointments in life."

Kathryn cocked her head. "Doctor, you look…almost sad. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were preparing to grieve for me."

He smiled. "I already did. And I will again if you go out there."

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears as she cupped his face. Standing on her tip toes, she brushed his cheek with her lips. "Look at us. Two life forms crying over one another and neither one of us is human."

The Doctor looked wistful and said, "And yet another topic for another paper that I will never have the privilege of preparing and presenting to my peers. Perhaps, I'll have the Captain allow me a few personal log entries before he pushes 'Delete'."

Kathryn tapped his cheek and pushed him back. "I've missed you and your dramatics. I promise I'll try and put in a good word for you with my last breath."

"Thank you. It's the least you can do." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "Computer, access personal log of the Chief EMH. Oh, and drop the force field around the office."

Kathryn mouthed a thank you and took another deep breath to steady herself. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. The last was at her first death. She felt her adrenaline surge as the door swished open and she stepped outside.

The security team moved towards her and Chakotay glanced back. "Kathryn, get inside! Doctor!"

"No." Kathryn held up her hands and stepped around the security team towards Chakotay and Q. "This ends now. I won't have you and Q tearing up this ship over me. You want me, Q? You can have me."

Q smiled. "Oh Kathy, how I wish you had said those words when you and I…"

Kathryn waved him off. "Please spare me your undying love speech. You can kill me now. Or, you can wait. According to the Doctor, I'll be gone in a day or two anyway." She paused as Q remained silent. "Well, I guess you and the Continuum already knew that. That's why you haven't attacked this ship yet, isn't it? Just letting nature take its course and you won't have to dirty your hands?"

Q cast a glance at Chakotay who still had his phaser trained on him. Putting his hand out, he took a few steps toward Kathryn.

"Don't do it, Q," Chakotay said.

Q stopped. "If I don't touch her, I can't help her. I would think this is one time you would want me to lay my hands on her."

"If you can do something for her, you can do it from there," Chakotay said.

"Oh, Kemo Sabe, may I?" Q said.

"I don't need your help," Kathryn said. "When I lose my body, I'll just revert back to what I was before."

Q gave her a look. "Do you really want to do that? Because, if you do, the natural cycle of death for your species will resume and you will cease to exist. Never to return."

Kathryn felt her breath catch. Q's confirmation that having a Q by her side as necessary for survival hit hard. She could never stay on Voyager or with Chakotay alone. "Then I guess that's what will happen." She looked back at Chakotay whose face was alternating between anger and grief. "It's long overdue anyway."

"Kathryn, no," Chakotay said.

"It doesn't have to end, you know," Q said. "You could stay…with me."

Kathryn forced herself to turn away from Chakotay and returned her attention back to Q. "I don't want to stay with you, Q. I don't trust you. You interfered in my life and now you've interfered in my death. Both times, the Continuum has threatened to execute me." Kathryn walked closer. "Even I did, what could possibly be in it for you? And what makes you think you have any sway with the Continuum's decisions?"

Q sighed. "Kathy, I know I have not been the most upstanding Q. But what's done is done. The past is the past! I am a new Q! I am a parent! I am an example. To him and now to you. All of the Qs are. We created you. You are our child!" He waved at hand at Chakotay and the security team. "The Q are above emulating these lower bloodthirsty species. The Q do not kill. The Q evolve. They know that as well as I do. I just had to remind them of their innate reason for being. It's the reason you still exist. Q smirked and said, "How's that for sway?"

Kathryn raised her chin and said, "So your gift for speech has given the Continuum an altruistic interest in me, then what's yours?"

Q shifted. "Well, I admit there is a tiny bit of personal satisfaction for me there. I've spent most of my existence keeping the Continuum on their toes. You're an excellent way to keep doing that and a unique one too. And Q wanted to make my life miserable by keeping you here. Well, she should be more careful about what she wants. As if she could ever outdo me. Only I know how truly miserable misery can be, especially when the tables are turned and the payback is so deserved."

"So, you are going to use me to aggravate the Continuum and your girlfriend at the same time." Kathryn shook her head. "I'm not interested in being an irritant between you and the Continuum, Q, or in your eternal lovers' spats."

"You won't be," Q replied. "Our relationship is over. My presence here is proof of that. And your existence will make sure it stays that way. It will also save your life. Take you off the endangered species list. As long as I agree to look after you and your growing capabilities, there is no reason why it's not the perfect solution to this ugly little situation. And Kathy, I can assure you that you'll never want for anything in my arms! You and I will travel the cosmos together!"

"No," Chakotay said. "You're not taking her anywhere."

Q crossed his arms and looked at him. "Well, that's not really your call now is it, Kemo Sabe?"

Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's arm as she stood beside him. "Kathryn," Chakotay repositioned his grip on his phaser. "You can't trust him. The Qs live by their own personal whims. Their agendas come first not you. The Doctor, Belanna, all of us will figure out the physical stuff. You can't go with him and leave us. What happens when they get bored and want to move on again? What's to stop one of them from one day snapping their fingers and…getting rid of you?" Chakotay's desperate eyes met hers. "Please," he said. "Don't go. Stay with us. Stay with me."

Kathryn held Chakotay's gaze for several moments before she turned to Q who watched expressionless. She scanned the room. They were all here for her. The security team was still poised to protect her with Chakotay in front leading the charge. She looked up at the flashing red alert still signaling throughout the ship to the entire crew. She knew what she had to do. Brushing a stray tear from her cheek, she whispered, "I have to. I have to end this. It's not right. I'm sorry, Chakotay."

"No!"

Kathryn pulled herself from his grasp and threw herself against Q knocking him to the ground. Weapons fire flew over their heads as she and Q rolled across the floor, their limbs entangling.

"Get us out of here, now," Kathryn demanded.

"Dearest Kathy," Q said as he ran a finger to sweep a stray hair away from her eyes. "You won't regret this."

Kathryn's voice shook as she said, "I already do."


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn inhaled fresh grass and heard birds chirping as she opened her eyes to a bright blue sky. Q's weight on top of her was heavy. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a quick shove.

"Ow!" he said as he rolled off to the side. "You don't have to be so rough."

Kathryn sat up and looked around. The setting was serene. Vast undulating meadows were interspersed with spots of green foliage and patches of forests here and there. It reminded her of her Indiana home. Yet, there were no buildings or any other signs of life other than a few small animals scurrying about. She shaded her eyes and looked up at the large sun hovering above.

Q knelt by her ear. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I thought you'd appreciate a bit of home."

Kathryn dropped her hand. "It's not home but thank you, Q."

Q ran a finger down her bare arm. Kathryn flinched at his touch and shook him off. Q came around and said, "I was trying to get rid of these." He lifted her hands and Kathryn noticed red and blue marks covering her arms. She moved her legs and saw the same bruises across her pale skin.

"Your biology is failing, my dear."

"Then fix it, Q."

"Kathy, are you always going to be this rude and demanding? We are going to spend a long time together in each other's company. A modicum of gratitude would not be out of place here."

Kathryn glanced away. "I guess I'll need some time to adjust."

Q's eyes never left her face as he moved his hands across her limbs. Her pale skin blushed under his touch as the bruises faded away. Kathryn shifted uncomfortably as his hands reached the edge of her sickbay gown.

"Can I do it myself now?"

Q moved his hands away. "Of course. I just had to do the initial step. As long as you stay with me, you can handle everything on your own from now on."

Kathryn stood up and brushed off grass. "I'm sure you enjoyed that. I'm going to find some privacy." She walked towards a small group of bushes, Q's eyes following her as she went.

Chakotay sat on the bridge scanning but not really seeing the reports in front of him. After Kathryn left with Q, he calmly stood down red alert and had dismissed the security detail with unnerving composure. He made a full report to the Admiral aboard one of Voyager's companion ships accompanying them on their return trip. She was none to happy with him for handling the situation alone and Chakotay was now under strict orders to never let it happen again or he would receive a one way ticket back to the Alpha Quadrant. He had almost volunteered to go at once and save her the later hassle.

Belanna, Tom, and the Doctor had all tried to make private attempts to speak with him. But, he had refused all invitations to their dinners, crew holodeck parties, and polite inquiries as to how he was doing. Instead, he was content to meditate in his quarters alone and bark orders in public during his daily routines.

The turbolift opened on the bridge and Belanna stepped out. She nodded to several crew members and looked at Tom in the first officer's chair. He glanced at the Captain and silently shook his head. Belanna sighed and stepped up behind and cleared her throat.

Chakotay jumped and looked up. "Lieutenant, is there a problem in Engineering?"

"There are some issues which I think require your attention. May we speak in your ready room?"

Chakotay eyed her. "I think we can speak about it here or you can save it for the briefing at 1300."

"I really don't think you want me to do that."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?"

Belanna ignored Tom's subtle hints to back off and said, "The reconfiguration of our sensors and weapons array for our Q problem wreaked a little havoc on our systems. I'm having a little trouble sorting it out. I'm sure you're also experiencing some residual effects on the bridge. I thought we could help each other out."

Chakotay returned to his console. "I'm sure you are more than capable of handling it. Pull whoever you need to assist you. Harry, you're relieved. Please report to Engineering with Belanna and see what you can do for her."

"Yes, Captain." Harry looked expectantly at her.

Belanna crossed her arms and glared at Chakotay. "Is this how you are going to run this ship from now on?"

Chakotay's head rose as he looked first at Tom who averted his gaze and then back to Belanna. He stood up to face her. "Lieutenant, I want you in my ready room, now. Tom, you have the bridge."

Belanna smiled. "Thank you, Captain."

Chakotay watched her walk inside and then followed her in. "What the hell are you doing?"

Belanna put her face in his. "Exactly my question for you! You're just like her. You shut down and try to go through everything alone when you've got friends and a whole crew begging to help you."

"My personality is not up for discussion."

"No, it's not. Kathryn left you. She's gone, Chakotay. She walked out on you. Left you alone. Again."

"Shut up!" Chakotay slammed a fist on the desk as Belanna squared her shoulders. "Come on, Chakotay. Let it out! You need to. Yell, scream, fight, or hit something else. Just do it! Be a man and just do it!"

Chakotay's face screwed up in anger as he fought to calm down and contain his emotion. "Lieutenant, you are relieved of duty effective immediately."

"Good, then I can really tell you off and let everyone know what a jerk you're being. Of course, they already know that but I'd love to shout it throughout this ship."

"What?"

"Your actions and inactions are affecting your crew. Or haven't you noticed? Gosh, Chakotay, does this conversation sound even the least bit familiar? The only difference is I'm you and you're Kathryn."

"Don't speak her name."

"Why? Because she might come if she's called and tell you again she has to leave? Run out on you again with another man?"

"Q is not a man."

"You're right. He's not. He's a Q who Kathryn needs to stay alive or be physical or whatever it is you want to call it. He's saving her existence."

Chakotay clenched his fist. "He's taking it."

"No, he's giving it back to her. He's the one rescuing her and you can't stand it!"

"Stop it!" Chakotay picked up a padd from his desk and hurled it across the room.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Chakotay? You protected Kathryn all those years and Q, a being you despise, one who has done nothing but insult you, swoops in and takes her. Just like that. And to do what? Spend eternity with her. Your most desperate wish. And she has no choice but to give him what he wants. And what's worse? You won't even see Kathryn when you die because she won't be there. She'll be with Q, forever."

Belanna watched Chakotay blink back tears. She placed a hand on his forearm and rubbed it up and down. "The one good thing is we don't have to worry about you taking your own life. You won't do it because it doesn't solve the problem, does it?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. "It's not fair. I would die for that woman but it wouldn't matter." He laughed. "The only person in the world that it wouldn't accomplish a damn thing for. I'm in love with her and I can't help her." Chakotay licked his lips. "She's really gone, isn't she, Belanna?"

Belanna moved her hand to his back. "Well, if I know our former captain, she went with Q until she could figure out a way to come back, on her own terms."

Chakotay nodded. "If you can't beat them, join them?"

"And learn everything you can about them until you find their Achilles heel and upend it all in your favor," Belanna said.

Chakotay smiled. "Where was she when we had a job opening at the Maquis?"

"She was chasing us through the Badlands and bringing us all together." She hugged him. "Together, Chakotay. She taught us all that whatever we're up against; we do it as a team. Don't ever forget that lesson. It dishonors her."

The door chime interrupted and Belanna stepped back as Chakotay called, "Come!"

Tom poked his head in. "Everything okay in here? I've got the fleet on standby and the torpedoes locked and loaded. I know how those Klingons can be when they get angry."

Chakotay grinned as Belanna's cheeks grew hot. She stalked over to her husband as Chakotay said, "Actually, Tom, I need you to escort the Lieutenant back to her quarters."

Tom gave his wife a romantic look. "Oh, my most favorite type of assignment. Then it sounds like things are okay in here?"

Chakotay gave him a quick nod. "She was a good choice to take one for the team but she's confined to quarters for the rest of the day. And they'll be a note made in the disciplinary report."

Belanna's head snapped back. "What? Why?"

Chakotay walked over and said, "Lieutenant, don't you ever speak to your captain or any other commanding officer like that again or you will find yourself in a much more uncomfortable setting for a longer period of time. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Belanna said as she dropped her shoulders and released an angry sigh. Tom smiled as he took her arm to lead her away.

"Oh and Tom," Chakotay said. "You still have the bridge so I'm sure there is an available security person to escort Ms. Torres?"

Tom's face dropped as he kicked the floor. "Sir, if I become insubordinate right now, can I be relieved of duty and join her in confinement?"

"Yes," Chakotay said. He held up a hand as Tom opened his mouth to speak. "But, not in the same place. If I remember my first officer training, detainees have to be separated per Starfleet regulations."

Tom shook his head. "I never should have taken this first officer gig. Let's go, Ms. Torres." Belanna shot him a dirty look and Tom said, "Hey, you're not using my last name while you're in custody. My record's been cleared and the Paris name is golden again. I won't have you besmirching it." As he pulled her towards the door, he said, "Keep your hands where I can see them and don't try anything. I can't believe that just came out of my mouth to a woman."

Chakotay's smile broadened as he watched them go. It felt good to him. It was an expression his face hadn't seen in a while and it felt good. He wondered how long this good feeling would last.


	12. Chapter 12

Q laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky. After a few minutes, he said, "I really do think I'm quite bored." Sitting up, he yelled, "You've had more than enough time to dress. Come Kathy, the cosmos awaits us!"

Hearing no response, he snapped his fingers and stood over Kathryn's still form lying underneath a pine tree. A light wind rustled her hair as she lay curled on her side, fully dressed once more, sleeping.

Q knelt down. "Being a Q is hard work. I wonder if you're up for the challenge." Rising, he said, "Sleep tight, my dear. It's past time I checked on the other woman anyway."

Q snapped his fingers and flashed inside an asteroid. He was greeted by a very dirty Lady Q. Her clothes were in rags and she was chained to the wall by one ankle and one wrist. Taking a run at him within the length of her chains, she screamed and clawed at his face. They tumbled to the ground and fought until Q crawled away from her reach.

"What the…?" he said. Fondling his cheek, he said, "You've gone mad!"

"I should be mad! I listened to you! And now you've gone back to that woman and pledged to be by her side for all of eternity." Lady Q pointed a finger. "That, Q, will never happen."

"You're absolutely right," Q said. "I'm sure she'll tire of me and that will be the end of her."

Lady Q put her hand down. "You'd kill her? For me?"

"Maybe. You were going to do the same for me, remember?"

Lady Q snarled. "Not as a gift. As a way to make you suffer!"

Q smiled. "And now you're the one who is suffering. It's nice the Continuum has given you time to think about what you did. Interesting how that happens, isn't it? I believe the humans call it karma. How much time did they give you anyway?"

Lady Q shrank back. "They're barbarians." She lifted her hand and foot and shook them to rattle the chains. "The Continuum has put me here, like this, until further notice."

"Further notice? Then they're still debating your fate. Interesting." Q paced a bit. "I wonder what they're up to."

Lady Q laughed. "You know perfectly well they're trying to figure out what you're up to."

Q placed his foot on a nearby rock. "Of course, yes, but they never do get it quite right, do they?"

Lady Q leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "So what are you up to?"

Q wagged a finger at her. "Uh, uh. You think I don't recognize a trap when I see one. You're no more chained to that wall than a Ferengi is honest with his finances."

Lady Q snapped her fingers. Nothing happened.

Q took his foot back and walked just outside her area. "Okay, so what are they offering you?"

"Immunity from prosecution."

"What do they want from me?" Q asked.

"They want Janeway."

"Why?" Q said.

Lady Q shrugged. "Because no one else wants to play the scarecrow and the Continuum thinks it's her turn."

Q grinned. "So, they're still not sold on the whole 'new species' thing. I think it's a brilliant idea. Think of it, Q. A whole new race of semi-omnipotent beings raised in the image of Q. Why, it's so spectacular I could cry!"

Lady Q arched a brow. "And just where do you plan on getting a 'race' of these semi-omnipotent beings? Janeway is but one being."

"Yes," Q said. "But she can become more. The idea came to me while I was touching her."

Lady Q straightened up. "Excuse me?"

Q waved. "I had to correct her physicality. She doesn't quite have that down yet." He paced again with a finger to his chin. "I did offer to mate with her once before but that was when she was human. She told me she wanted a child then. Now, if she wants one, she has no choice but to create one with me."

"Over my dead finger," Lady Q snapped.

Q stopped and turned. "Think of it, Q. We would no longer be custodians of the universe. We would be participants in it. Our Qness sprinkled among the primordial gene pools! We've already been the parents of peace with astounding success. Think of what we could do when we become the parents of existence itself!"

Lady Q sniffed. "It's vulgar."

Q put a finger in the air and said, "It's inspired! And you could have your pick of any species you'd like."

"Ugh! Mate with a common lower level life form. It's more than vulgar. It's obscene!"

"And it's not happening." A flash of light illuminated the asteroid as q appeared with a bag of popcorn in his hand. He sat on a boulder between his parents and grinned.

"Junior!" Q said. "Where have you been? You, young man, are about a decade past your curfew. Do my rules mean nothing to you?"

q glanced at his father and then at his mother, slowly shaking his head. He picked a few kernels out of the bag. "I've been away. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have you two for parents? You, an outcast and you, a criminal. And now you want to contaminate the cosmos with billions of my half brothers and sisters? Forget it! I forbid it!"

Q walked over to his son. "You forbid it? Watch who you're talking to, Junior. You forbid nothing. I forbid you!"

q shrugged. "When you actually lay down a law you haven't broken yet, go right ahead. In the meantime, you two are busted."

"Busted?" Lady Q peered at her son. "Where did you pick up this offensive language? On travels with your father, no doubt."

q grinned. "No doubt."

"Don't you dare blame me!" Q said. "The boy hasn't been home in years. I will not be held responsible for him." Q placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Why this sudden return to the hearth, Junior? You wouldn't be here on behalf of the Continuum, would you?"

q tossed a kernel into his mouth. "Yeah, I am." Snapping his fingers, Lady Q's shackles fell away.

She rubbed her wrist and snapped her fingers to reclaim her normal appearance. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Ah, it always feels good to have powers back even if they are borrowed. Thank you, son."

q returned her sweet smile. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

Q stepped back and held out his hands. "What did you do, Junior? You gave her my powers, didn't you?"

Lady Q walked towards him and forced him back into the asteroid's wall. "Yes, he did. You're so predictable, Q. I think it's time for you to have some time to think about what you've done. Consider this your cosmic time out!" Lady Q snapped her fingers. Q's clothes shredded to rags and his hair became disheveled. Large streaks of dust and grime covered his face, arms, and legs. A long chain shackled one wrist and one ankle to the wall.

Q looked himself over and said, "Are you insane? You can't do this! I know how you like to spice up our romance but, in front of the child? I think this is a bit much, don't you think? Q, we can talk about this. "

"Humph," she said as she walked back to her son. "I would appreciate it if you would stop questioning my sanity. You did pick me to mate with you. What does that say about your own mental health?"

q shook his head and said, "You two deserve each other. It's amazing I turned out as well as I did."

Q yanked his chains. "Q, you can't do this to me! It's un-Q! You can't do this! Kathy needs me! She'll die without me!" he screamed. Looking up, he said to the heavens, "Q, I demand a hearing! Now!"

Lady Q kicked a few rocks towards him. "I'll be sure to deliver your requests and protests to the Continuum."

"Son," Q said. "You can't do this to me. It's not right. When she abandoned you, I was the one who stood by you. I was your parent!"

q popped another kernel into his mouth. "Yeah, Dad, you were. And, like I said, look how well I turned out." He took one more look at his mother and stood up beside her.

Tossing her head, she glanced back at Q and said, "Oh and don't worry about Janeway. I'll be sure to take care of her." With one final glance, she snapped her fingers and they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Kathryn's eyes opened as she awoke from dozing on the forest floor. Before she could re-orient herself, Lady Q appeared in front of her.

"Hello, my dear." Grabbing Kathryn's shoulder, she yanked her up from the ground and pulled her face close. "You have been a great deal more trouble than you're worth. I made a very big mistake taking you from death. It's time to rectify that."

As Lady Q gave her a shove, Kathryn fell back to the ground. Her wrists ached and her palms burned as they took the brunt of her fall. She rubbed at the scrapes and brushed away the dirt and rocks from her hands. "What do you want? Where's Q?"

Lady Q circled her on the ground. "Q is no longer your concern. I've put him away for safe keeping. Humans have always been quite a fascination for him. It's time that ends. For females in particular." She knelt down and said, "What is it with you, Janeway? You have one man and one Q so desperate to keep company with you. The man would actually give over his existence for you. Intriguing that your species loves so deeply that you would die for one another. I'd ask you to share your secret, dear, but I have too much self- esteem to throw myself at the feet of anyone other than myself."

Lady Q rose and circled again. "I'll disrupt your little fantasy on one end and tell you that you're just a passing fancy for Q. A diversion he checks in on from time to time. He would no more give over his existence for you than this tree would." She smiled and looked down. "I hope I haven't shattered too many of your future plans."

Kathryn shaded her eyes. "Do I have a future or are you here to end it?"

Lady Q shrugged. "Well, you're nothing if not perceptive. Your existence is over. As soon as I end it, I will resume my position within the Continuum and Q and I will carry on our eternal association with one less irritating distraction."

Kathryn dropped her hand. "Then do it."

"Oh no." Lady Q shook her head. "No, no, it's not that easy. I'll need proof of your death for the Continuum."

"Are you going to invite them, tie me to a tree and shoot at me again?" Kathryn waved her hand at their natural surroundings. "You have plenty of choices here. Who gets the honor of being the executioner or are you self-appointed?"

Lady Q knelt down again. "I actually haven't decided how to kill you yet."

Kathryn smiled. "The method of my death seems to be a hurdle the Q can't seem to get over. I don't understand why you are having such a difficult time with that decision- unless it's an empty threat."

Lady Q laughed. "Hardly. Unlike you where time was once finite, the Q have all the time in the world. As immortal beings, we're not as familiar with death. There are so many possible choices to make it happen. How did you choose each time?"

"We only killed to defend ourselves. What's your excuse?"

Lady Q rose. "I'm defending the Continuum."

"From what? What will killing me accomplish? I'm no threat to you."

Lady Q shook her head. "Not yet but you will be. I cannot permit you to give birth to a new breed of Q."

Kathryn's mouth dropped. "A new breed of Q? Is that what you think I am?"

"That's what you will become if Q has his way. He'll populate the heavens with your offspring. " Lady Q crossed her arms. "That, my dear, will never happen as long as I exist. And since I am immortal, I win."

Offspring? Kathryn took a deep breath to grasp the enormity of what Lady Q was saying. A new race of Q with her as the designated mother? Q was nothing if not consistent. Kathryn blew her breath out and realized she was done reacting. It was time to reclaim her role as leader. She may be dead but she still possessed her intelligence, memories, and Starfleet training and experience. They created her. They were now going to deal with her. Kathryn had reached her limit and Lady Q had the privilege of being the first Q to be put on notice.

Kathryn brushed off her hands and helped herself up. Squaring herself with Lady Q, she said, "First, if Q had bothered to consult me on his universal population plan, my answer not only would have been no, it would have been hell no. If you want to kill me for agreeing with you and not wanting to create a new race of beings, try it. But frankly, I think you should let me help you and the rest of the Continuum in stopping Q's ridiculous plan."

"I'm already stopping it. If you don't exist, the plan is dead too."

Kathryn moved closer. "How convenient for you but it's a little inconvenient for me. And if you think I won't fight for my life, you are very mistaken."

Lady Q felt Kathryn's hot breath on her face. "A challenge? How I wish you would give me one, dear, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Don't be so sure. You look down on humans as a minor species but your immaturity is already tearing your blessed Continuum apart. Humans have learned to live with differences, other cultures, other races. That's why we fascinate you. We've mastered a skill the Q can't even begin to comprehend. To the Q, status and social conformity is everything, isn't it? You disregard other ideas and other experiences just to stay the same. And, in doing so, you lose the chance to grow and learn from them. You're so proud of your existence but that's all there is. All you do is exist. You don't learn. You don't grow. You don't experience change. Just think how wonderful the Q's existence might become if you embraced evolving as a species instead of just being one. The Q are in a unique position to guide other species. Not kill them outright just because they have nothing better to do."

Lady Q bristled. "Don't you dare spout Q's drivel to me! And please don't beg for your life. It's beneath you." Grabbing her arm, she said, "Time's up."

"Oh no, it's not," Kathryn said. She snapped her fingers and moved herself away from Lady Q into the meadows.

Lady Q appeared in a flash beside her. "You have got to be kidding," she said. "You'll never out snap me." Grabbing Kathryn again by the arm, she said, "Time to say goodbye to your loved ones."

Kathryn heard Lady Q's fingers snap and felt the movement whisk her through time and space. When they stopped, Voyager's ready room came into view. She saw Chakotay look up from his desk and put down a padd. As he rose and came around the desk, he looked between the two women and put a hand on his phaser.

"No need, Captain." Lady Q threw Kathryn towards him and he caught her in his arms. "I brought her here for you. You have twenty-four hours to say goodbye. " Chakotay steadied Kathryn as Lady Q began to flash away. "I suggest you make it count."


	14. Chapter 14

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence once again." The Doctor closed his medical tricorder. "I take it the return trip to the Continuum did not live up to expectations?"

Chakotay rubbed Kathryn's back as she sat on the bio bed and said, "Not exactly. The Q have given me a 24 hour stay of execution. What's your diagnosis?"

"Well, you are in remarkably better shape than you were when I last examined you. It's ironic that the Q have restored your physical state only to want to do away with it in the next 23 hours and 45 minutes. A bit like the proverbial last meal. A waste of cells, if you ask me but, of course, no one did." Chakotay gave him a look and the Doctor finished. "There is no detectable cellular decay but that doesn't mean there won't be at a later date. I'm not sure this is good news but she'll be healthy for her final few hours and will be beyond if we can prevent any future intentional harm to her."

"We will," Chakotay said. "Belanna and Harry already have the sensors and weapons array tied back in so we can detect any Q activity. And the security personnel have been prepped and briefed. The entire fleet is on alert. We'll be ready for them."

"They won't bother with the other ships," Kathryn said. "They'll come to Voyager. For me."

"Good," Chakotay said. "Then I can personally settle this once and for all."

Kathryn turned to him. "I don't want anyone hurt on my account, least of all you."

"Kathryn," Chakotay said.

She placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. If I have 23 hours of life left, I want to spend it with you. Doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Kathryn moved towards him and Chakotay leaned down, cupping her face with his hands and drawing her to him. His lips captured hers as they shared a long, passionate kiss. Kathryn's arms went around his shoulders as she wound her hands through his short hair while his hands slid down her back holding and pressing her to him. He had always dreamed of the day he would hold her in his arms and express his love for her and the actual moment did not disappoint. They pulled apart and found the Doctor's face next to theirs.

"Would you please take this out of my sick bay? If I have patients that need actual medical attention, you will be very awkward to work around. "Straightening up, he said, "Besides, I've just cleaned."

Kathryn and Chakotay shared a smile and a quiet laugh. Her lips found his again for another quick kiss before Chakotay pulled back from her long enough to call for a site to site transport to his quarters. They reached his room still in each other's arms. Kathryn noticed the transporter had put them in his bedroom.

"A little presumptuous, are we?" she said.

"Am I?" Chakotay's hands slid down to her hips as he bent to kiss her once more.

"Chakotay,"' Kathryn whispered. "I'm sorry."

Chakotay's kisses brushed over her nose, her cheeks, and down to her neck as she dipped her head back to give him better access. "You're forgiven," he choked out.

Hands and mouths explored each other's bodies as they found the bed. All the protocols, rules, and regulations that had held them back for so long were quickly discarded as the passion that had built between them for years was finally expressed and released several times throughout the night.

The next morning Kathryn stirred next to Chakotay's sleeping form. She cuddled next to his warm body and watched him sleep as she remembered their past several hours. He was just as she thought he would be as a lover, powerful yet tender, one who took delight in sharing control with her and giving pleasure over and over again.

Kathryn glanced around the room that had once been her lonely refuge during their voyage home. How appropriate that their first time would be here on Voyager, in this room. They had shared their night time activity in the Captain's quarters just as they had on the bridge all those years. Working in tandem in an easy rhythm that complimented both of them with trust and openness guiding the way. For the first time since her death, Kathryn felt safe and loved. Laying her head on his chest, she murmured, "I really could die right now and be the happiest girl in the world."

"Over my dead body," Chakotay said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His arm came around her as he stroked her back and shoulder. "The Q won't touch you."

"Computer," Kathryn called. "What time is it?"

"_The time is 0616 hours."_

"You have about twelve hours left with me."

Chakotay put his other arm around her and hugged her close. "I will have the rest of my life with you."

"You mean the rest of mine."

"No, I mean the rest of mine."

Kathryn rose up and looked at him. "Don't say that."

Chakotay ran a hand down her arm. "Why not? I want you here with me, forever."

Kathryn bit her lip. "Forever could be only twelve hours."

Chakotay smoothed the wrinkles that marred Kathryn's forehead. "Forever will be more than twelve hours. I plan on living way past this evening."

"So did I, about a year ago," Kathryn said. "The Borg had other plans for me."

Chakotay's hand stopped caressing her face. Dropping his fingers to her cheek, he said, "It's not like you to be so pessimistic."

"It's not pessimism, Chakotay. It's realism. I've already done this and I know how it turns out. I know what you're going to do."

"Really?" Chakotay said. "And what exactly is my plan?"

Kathryn took his hand away from her face and placed it on her hip. Taking a finger, she traced his tattoo as she said, "You are going to do the same thing I did." She stopped and held his gaze. "You're going to sacrifice yourself for me and I won't let you do it."

Chakotay rose up to meet Kathryn face to face. He thought a moment and then said, "I admit I did think about it. But, if I die, I don't think they'll be a Q there waiting for me. No one waiting to take me to you. I can't handle an eternity without you. There is no one to defend you from the Q like I will. So I can promise you that it will be my highest priority not to lose my life tonight. Not that I wouldn't die for you under normal circumstances."

Kathryn smiled and released the breath she had been holding in. "I know you would. I'm actually relieved to hear you say that. Besides, with you gone, I'd welcome death, again." Her face grew serious again. "You've never lied to me, Chakotay. Promise me you're not lying now."

Chakotay leaned forward and kissed her long and hard. He pulled her back down to the bed as they once again dismissed the looming Q threat and focused only on loving each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Q sat on the dirt floor and flicked pebbles at the large boulder. He gave a quick tug on his shackled wrist. "Ow!" Q kicked the ground. "If you think you've seen the last of me, you haven't! I'll be back! You think I've riled the Continuum before, you ain't seen nothin yet!"

"Well that will get you released." q flashed in front of his father and knelt down. "Threatening the Continuum with trouble beyond their wildest imaginations…you're slipping, Dad."

Q leaned forward and said, "Do you have any idea what your mother is up to?"

q lifted his shoulders. "She's messing with Aunt Kathy. So what?"

"She's gone to kill your Aunt Kathy unless you set me free to prevent her from doing it."

q sat on the ground and shook his head. "Can't. Those cuffs are straight from the Continuum. Thanks to you, I'm still on probation." q waved his hands in the air. "I use these babies to free you and I really will spend eternity as an amoeba. Not happening, Dad. You're not worth it."

Q scooted back and leaned against the dirt wall. "Really? And I suppose your godmother is also insignificant. You're just going to let her die after everything she did for you?"

"She's already dead."

Q moved his head back and forth. "Well, only in the human sense. Those are your mother's genes talking. Please tell me you can expand your mind further."

q leaned forward. "Why do you care so much about her, Dad? You want her back so you can mate with her and pollute the Continuum with inferior Q like beings." q shook his head. "I won't let you do that. Not to the Continuum. Not to me. And not to Mom."

Q leaned forward. "Why? What scares you so much about change, Junior? I didn't raise you to be like this. You are the embodiment of change. If it wasn't for me and my radical ideas, you wouldn't exist and neither would the Continuum for that matter. It was being torn apart before you were born. " He shook his chains. "And this is how they repay me." Q looked back at his son. "Would you prefer non-existence, Junior, or are you glad a Q like me took the initiative to think out of the box and try something new? I may be slightly biased but I think you are a vast improvement over the standard Q. You superseded the Continuum the minute you were born. And, sometimes you've even make me proud."

q studied his father. His rare moment of humility and praise was touching. Still, q knew better. He looked around until his gaze settled back on his father. "I know I'm going to regret this but…" q cleared his throat. "You have one minute to tell me your plan." q held up his hand as Q started to speak. "All of it or I tighten the links."

Q smiled. "That's fine, Junior." He sat back against the wall. "Because the first thing you are going to do is keep me here and not set me free."


	16. Chapter 16

Kathryn sat in the Captain's personal dining room. It had served as Voyager's mess hall during their long voyage back to the Alpha Quadrant. She looked at the kitchen and remembered Neelix and his big smile as he bantered with the crew, uplifting their morale for their long journey ahead. She realized she could use one his pep talks right about now.

The space had been converted back into a private dining area after Voyager had been outfitted with its normal replicator stores for the return trip. She and Chakotay had taken advantage of the privacy and shared an intimate lunch together. They kept the conversation light, neither one wanting to think about what was coming in the next few hours.

"Computer," Kathryn said. "What time is it?"

"Computer, belay that order." Chakotay walked out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee. "That's the third time you've called in the past two hours." He placed one cup in front of her took a seat. "You're spoiling the mood."

Kathryn grabbed the steaming mug and fingered the handle. "I'm sorry."

Chakotay took a sip. "You always did hate to be kept waiting."

Kathryn sighed and sat back. "I've never been patient, especially when my friends and people I love are in danger. I am the most powerful I've ever been and I feel helpless."

Chakotay took her hand and pulled it towards him. "You are far from helpless especially when you have all of us. We're with you. Besides, you've already done the same. You gave your life when the Borg were coming for Earth. We're just returning the favor. You couldn't possibly know you'd bring back problems from the grave."

Kathryn smiled. "Only I could accomplish that."

Chakotay patted her hand. "The only ones responsible for this are the Q. Not you."

Kathryn was quiet for a moment and then said, "In a way, I'm grateful to them."

Chakotay frowned. "Why?"

"Because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to come back to you. We wouldn't have had last night and today."

Chakotay smiled as Kathryn placed her other hand on top of his. "We wasted…I wasted a lot of time for us. Time we should have had together. No matter how much time we have left, a few hours or the rest of our lives, I'll always be grateful that we had the opportunity to love each other, right now."

Chakotay leaned across the table and pulled Kathryn towards him. He kissed her and said, "I love you, Kathryn Janeway."

"I love you too, Chakotay."

A light flashed and Lady Q appeared. "This is so precious I could spit."

Red alert sounded as Chakotay fell back to his chair and said, "What's the matter? Love, compassion, civility not qualities the Q deem acceptable these days? You're early."

Lady Q folded her arms. "I like to maintain an element of surprise. That siren is beyond annoying." She snapped her fingers and the red alert warning silenced. Turning to Kathryn, she said, "Enjoy your last meal, dear?"

Pounding at the doors began as the security team tried to enter. Chakotay rose and gripped the phaser at his waist.

Lady Q watched him wait for his back up and laughed. "You really didn't think I would allow them to be here, did you?" She stared at Kathryn. "I detest distractions and I've learned in recent weeks not to tolerate them."

Kathryn rose and walked around the table to stand in front of Lady Q. "You want me? You have me. Take me off this ship and you and I will fight this out. We'll finish it like it started, just between you and me."

Lady Q snickered. "You still believe you have the upper hand here. It would be almost charming if it wasn't so insane."

"Since you've come early, I assume you've finally decided on my manner of death," Kathryn asked.

Lady Q drummed her fingers on her forearm. "Yes, I think I have just the thing. I have decided to allow history to repeat itself and give you the death you had before. You died sacrificing yourself for others. You'll do the same now. I'm nothing if not consistent and it won't mess with the time line too much."

She snapped her fingers and Chakotay was immediately suspended from the ceiling by a long noose. His Starfleet uniform was replaced by his Maquis one. The same clothes he had worn the day Kathryn first laid eyes on him. But, this time they were ripped and stained with blood revealing deep whip marks in his flesh across his chest and back.

Chakotay yelped and groaned in pain as he felt his skin split. His neck was rubbed raw as he tried to maintain his balance atop a small wooden stool. His arms were bound tightly behind his back and his legs were tied together by the same cutting rope.

"No!" Kathryn shouted. She ran at Lady Q and grabbed her by the neck with both hands. "Let him go, now!"

Lady Q took Kathryn's arms and peeled her fingers from her neck. "You really do need to be taught some respect." She grasped Kathryn's neck and lifted her off the ground. "I truly am done with you, Janeway."

Kathryn's legs kicked as she clawed at Lady Q's grip. Her eyes watered as her breath went away. Quickly, she snapped her fingers and Kathryn flashed herself across the room. She crawled into a corner and struggled to catch her breath. She watched as Lady Q took a few steps towards her. She tried to snap her fingers to free Chakotay but nothing happened each time she tried.

Lady Q scowled as she approached her. "Get ready, Janeway. It's going to be a long night."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Huge thank you to everyone who has read this! I am so appreciative of everyone's feedback during my first story. Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Kathryn watched Lady Q walk towards her. She tried to take a deep breath and did her best to ignore the pain that throbbed in her neck and throat after Lady Q had lifted and tossed her like a rag doll across the room. She glanced at Chakotay who still stood on the small stool, arms and legs tightly bound with a noose biting at his neck. His eyes followed her as she shakily stood up.

Lady Q stopped. "Ready for round two, dear? Or should we go straight to the finale?" She held up a finger in Chakotay's direction.

"No!" Kathryn screamed and ran headlong knocking her back. Lady Q's head smacked the hard floor as she took Kathryn with her. Kathryn snapped her fingers and a phaser materialized in her hand. She held it to Lady Q's throat.

"You have got to be kidding," Lady Q said.

"No, I'm not. This ends now." Kathryn turned and pointed the phaser at Chakotay. His eyes widened as she aimed and shot the rope above him burning it in half. He dropped from the stool and rolled to the wall, struggling to pull himself upright, his arms and legs still tied tight.

"You insolent little…" She yanked Kathryn up by her hair and pulled them both up into a standing position. Kathryn's eyes watered as Lady Q pulled and twisted her head towards Chakotay. "You use your powers again and he will die first."

With a flick of her wrist, Lady Q sent Kathryn flying back into the kitchen area. She landed hard against the shelving. Pots, cutlery, and other cooking utensils spilled around her. A long knife clattered next to her and she grabbed it.

As she rose, Kathryn felt a sharp pain and held her ribs. She was becoming tired. She knew her physical self was weakening and Lady Q was in no mood to help her out. At this level of exertion, Kathryn thought, she wouldn't have to kill her. She would probably die on her own. But, first, she had to make sure Chakotay was safe.

She walked out of the kitchen and brandished the knife. Lady Q smirked and snapped her fingers. The knife flashed from Kathryn's hand to her own. Shaking her head, she said, "Let me show you who this will hurt."

Lady Q hurled the knife at Chakotay who ducked to the side as the knife blade lodged in the wall. "Hmmm, you humans like to cheat death."

"Maybe you're just not good at making it happen," Kathryn said.

Lady Q turned to her. "Are you done putting up this pitiful fight? I can tell you're weakening. Some bruising here. A little blood there. Before long, you'll match your beloved behind me."

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and saw him hit his shoulder underneath the knife and dislodge it from the wall. He silently caught it and worked it to one of his bound hands.

Lady Q took a few steps towards her and folded her arms. "I could just wait, you know. Watch you die, piece by piece, until you fade away into nothingness."

"You could. But where would the fun be in that? You're just toying with me, like a cat with its mouse. But I know what you're really doing."

Lady Q's brow arched. "Oh really? Aside from ending your existence, what am I accomplishing, dear?"

"You're testing him."

"Testing who?"

Kathryn noticed Chakotay's arms release as he unwound the rope from his upper body. "You're testing, Q. You want to see if he'll save me. You're testing his loyalty."

Lady Q laughed. "If you are planning on Q swooping in and saving you once more, dear, that won't be happening."

"If you think I'd wait for him, you're equally mistaken."

Lady Q sniffed. "So heroic. Don't you get tired of being so tough? So independent?" She snapped her fingers and the knife and phaser flashed into her hands. "I actually do have better things to do today so, which will it be? Your primitive phaser, a quick kill, or a good old fashioned blade for a long, lingering, painful death?"

Kathryn raised her chin. "You can kill me with either but I'll still pity you and the rest of the Continuum. In the past, the Q have been obnoxious and you've been annoying. But on occasion, you've been fun and even charming. Of course, none of those qualities exists at the moment but over the years we've learned a great deal from one another. End this, Q. There is no reason we have to go through these theatrics each time our species engage each other."

Lady Q inched forward. "I told you before not to spout Q's drivel at me. You can stall all you like, dear. If that was a plea for his attention, it won't work. Your favorite Q will not be coming for you. He's tied up at the moment, just like your lover."

"Actually, I think I'm good." Chakotay threw the rope around Lady Q and wound it tight around her body pressing her arms to the side. Chakotay knocked the phaser from her left hand and went for the knife but Lady Q flashed it of his grasp. With a growl, she grabbed Chakotay by the shirt and tossed him against the wall. Chakotay hit hard and slid down to the ground unconcious.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn yelled. She tried to go but stopped as Lady Q waved the knife in front of her.

"Go ahead," she said. "Force me to use it. You can't repair the bruises on your body. How do you think you'll handle a knife wound? Shall we find out?"

Kathryn blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Get out of my way! I'm tired of this! You want to use that knife? Use it! I'm going to help him." Kathryn ran to Chakotay's side. Cradling his head in her lap, she bent down and whispered his name.

Chakotay stirred as Lady Q approached. "Oh good. He'll be awake just in time to see you die. Prepare to switch places with him, dear. And be grateful I'm allowing you to die in his arms. I'm nothing if not a romantic at heart."

A single tear slipped down Kathryn's cheek as his dark eyes opened to her. He gently lifted a hand and brushed it away. "Kathryn." She swallowed hard and shook her head at him. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

The knife clattered to the floor as Lady Q hovered over them. She lifted her hand and flexed her fingers. "I've decided the old fashioned way is best. Say goodbye, Janeway."

Kathryn bowed her head and closed her eyes as Chakotay made one last effort to hurl himself up and at Lady Q. He grabbed her legs as he heard her fingers snap. "No!" he roared. Lady Q fell back to the ground again and landed hard with Chakotay holding her down.

"Need some help?" Q flashed into the room.

"No! No! No! No!" Lady Q struggled in Chakotay's grasp but could not kick him loose. Chakotay realized he was successfully restraining her and decided to test his strength further. He pulled her up by her clothing and landed a right jab across her face. Blood poured from her nose as Lady Q dropped to the ground.

Chakotay wiped his brow and caught his breath. He sized up Q who put his hands up in the air. "Peace, Kemo Sabe. I come in peace."

Chakotay's throat tightened and he closed his eyes. "You're too late, Q. She already did it. Kathryn's gone." He could not bear to turn around and see Kathryn absent from his life once again.

"Did she? My eyes could very well be deceiving me. It's been a long day and I've been under a lot of stress. But if you open yours and turn around, I think you'll see that Kathy is very much behind you. Although she could probably use the attention of your sick bay."

Chakotay's eyes opened and he whirled around to see Kathryn slumped against the wall. She gave him a tired smile. "Kathryn!" He gathered her in his arms. "Help her, Q! Her body is failing again. You need to help her. Now!"

Q frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be against the rules. No more interfering with human life spans, dead or undead, especially that human." Walking over to Lady Q, he snapped his fingers and revived her. Her injuries healed and her spilled blood vanished as she sat up and glared at him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Chakotay's anger welled in his chest. "You'll bring that one back but you won't help Kathryn?"

Q yanked Lady Q up. "You still don't listen. It's always about you, isn't it?" Pulling Lady Q to him, he said, "Did you enjoy your moment of humanity, dear? It hurts, doesn't it? Well, I need to get this one back to the Continuum. Strict orders to come here and back. For some reason, they don't trust me being away for very long."

Lady Q scowled. "Our son set you free. The Continuum will punish him now too!"

"Oh no, Junior had nothing to do with my liberation. I made sure of it."

"If he didn't help you, then how did you get out?" she asked.

"The same way you did. What is it that ancient human playwright said? Oh yes, 'turnabout is fair play'. Or is it 'all's fair in love and war'?"

Lady Q's mouth dropped. "You had him switch our powers."

"Back," Q said. "I had him switch our powers back and rectify that terrible mistake he made by giving you mine. I had my powers returned to me. Junior restored the Continuum's original decree to strip you of yours. They can't touch him. You, on the other hand, are in big trouble. Major. Huge."

Kathryn coughed and gasped in Chakotay's arms. Q looked over and said, "For someone who professes to love this woman, are you really not going to give her medical attention? I suppose I have to clean up everything around here. This is going on your tab." He snapped his fingers and the Doctor appeared carrying his medical kit.

The Doctor glanced at the mobile emitter on his arm. "I don't remember putting that on. I don't remember picking this up. I don't remember transporting myself to this area of the ship. Where am I?"

"Doctor," Chakotay said. "Please help her."

The Doctor looked down and saw Kathryn fading in Chakotay's arms. Her breathing grew labored. He quickly bent down and said, "What happened?"

"I got kicked out of the Continuum," she said.

"Congratulations." The Doctor grabbed a tricorder and scanned her injuries.

Kathryn coughed again and grimaced in pain. "I hurt…all over."

"You should based on these injuries but…" the Doctor stared at the readout.

"Doctor?" Chakotay said.

"Your physicality has changed, again."

"Again?" Chakotay said. "What did you do, Q?"

Q smiled. "I did nothing. Consider it a gift and an apology from the Continuum. I'm sure your doctor will be able to heal Kathy quite quickly now. I wouldn't waste much time though. She is only human."

"Human!" Lady Q spat. "She's not…they didn't!" Lady Q shot forward and grabbed the knife on the floor.

Q pulled her back and said, "Uh, uh. I would strongly advise against harming her. You're in enough trouble as it is. You interrupt her existence a second time and it's capital punishment for you, my dear. We haven't had a good public execution in years though. It could be fun."

Lady Q tossed the knife away in disgust. "Mortal! You'll be back for her, Q. Back to mate with her and populate the cosmos with vile hybrid beings!"

"No," Q said. "Unfortunately, that plan was shattered. There's no way I can mate with Kathy now."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Chakotay said. "But, just out of curiosity, why not?"

"Because you've ruined her for me."

Kathryn grinned as the Doctor healed her injuries. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."

Q shook his head. "Well, from what I saw, it was unimpressive. You and I could have been so much better together. Kathy, you have your humanity back. Try not to lose it this time. If you do decide to give up the ghost again, no one will be waiting for you, at least not from the Continuum"

"Understood, Q, and thank you."

"Shall we, my dear? I think you've made enough of a mess of things here. Now that I've fixed everything, the Continuum is dying to see you again. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting. You wouldn't like them after they've been kept waiting. Trust me. They do not become amused."

Lady Q glared at Kathryn. "This isn't over."

Chakotay helped Kathryn to her feet. She faced her and said, "You're right, Q. It's not. In your arrogance, you created me and then you tried to destroy me. Take not only my existence but those of the other innocent people around me without so much as a thought. Just a snap of the fingers. No regrets.

You exalt the Q above our lowly human species yet, today, you acted just like one of us. A primitive human. You exhibited the basest of human emotions including jealousy, hate, malice…. Humans learned long ago to value life in all its forms no matter how insignificant or how inconvenient that life may be even if it means sacrificing our own for it. We don't take a life just to make ourselves feel better or to correct one of our perceived mistakes."

Kathryn moved closer. "And here's one more humanity lesson for you, Q. We humans have to live with the consequences of our actions. And I'm going to be a consequence for you for a long time because I don't know if I will ever find one of the purest of all human emotions for you, forgiveness."

Lady Q sniffed. "You haven't the faintest idea of what consequences can be."

Q snapped his fingers and she flashed away. "You only see her on special occasions. Just think how much fun she's been to live with these past billion years. Goodbye, Kathy. Treat her well, Kemo Sabe, or I'll be back and Lady Q's little temper tantrum here will look like child's play." With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Before either Kathryn or Chakotay could say anything more, the doors opened and the security team came barreling through. "Captain!"

Chakotay put up his hand. "Everything's under control. Stand down, red alert. Tell the Admiral I'll have a full report to her within the hour."

The security leader nodded and the team withdrew as Chakotay pulled Kathryn close. "You know the Q will be back."

Kathryn nodded and looked at the Doctor who said, "You are in one piece, perfectly healthy, for a human woman of your age. I'm sorry, but the aesthetic improvements you had going left with the Q."

Kathryn smiled. "A small price to pay. If I ever complain about being human, you have my permission to do a full physical and mental evaluation then and there."

The Doctor shook his head. "Promises, promises and not even a reliable witness to hold you to it."

Chakotay put a hand to his chest. "What am I?"

"Captain, everyone on this ship knows you would do anything to protect this woman, even before these recent events. We all knew it the first week we arrived in the Delta Quadrant, even this hologram. Computer, please transfer the EMH back to sick bay."

The Doctor's form beamed away as Kathryn stretched and felt her body.

"He is right," Chakotay said, "I loved you the first day I saw you."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, you didn't. But you fell pretty hard, pretty quickly." She winked. "Do you think I'm really human again?"

Chakotay watched her hands skim over her body. "I would be happy to do an up close and personal examination to confirm it at your earliest possible convenience."

Kathryn matched his grin and put her arms around his neck. "I would love that, Captain." They kissed until she pulled back and said, "Oh my god, the paperwork. I have to contact Starfleet, my family…I have no place to live, my job, my friends, my…" Her next words were smothered by Chakotay's kiss.

"We'll take care of the paperwork and Starfleet and your family. It'll be a shock but it's not the first time you've turned up alive in the Delta Quadrant after being declared dead." He held her closer. "And you have a place to live, Kathryn. With me. You're doing a lot of complaining for someone who's just been given their life back."

Kathryn laid her head against his chest. "Not only my life, Chakotay, you. Finally, I've got you. And coming back home to you is the most precious gift of all."


End file.
